1000 words
by Kuti
Summary: AU: VH: What Hitomi Kanzaki wish for is a life that is different from her own. Yet, what happens when her wishes come true by natural causes and what if she doesn't know the first thing on how to act like a normal teenage girl?
1. Prologue

Escaflowne: 1000 Words… 

_Disclaimer: Throughout the entire story, the characters, songs, dance moves, and other copyrighted material are not mine! Apparently, all copyrighted stuff rightfully belong to the creators, of all types such as character designers, animators, singers, etc, etc._

Summary: (V/H fic). Hitomi Kanzaki was the 14-year-old pop idol known as "Akina" who captured everyone with her enchanting voice. Ever since she first debut on television in Japan, Hitomi lived luxuriously in her rich lifestyle, with everything she can ask for. Yet, although she may have lived through a comfortable life, deep down in Hitomi's soul, something she cannot explain is missing in her life. Even if she is rich, she feels as if she is lost in her life. She sings for a living, yet what more can she gains through singing if she lives only an empty life? Now, 18 years old, living in Tokyo, Hitomi wished in all her heart that her life would change. She wants to live a life where she wants to learn, to live, to meet new people, and to really fall in love. Somehow, amidst the constant tiresome time as an idol, her wish suddenly came true when sudden events occurred in her career, which led to her wish. Yet, now, only one question remains for her: "How will she live a normal life?" Her obstacle now is to face a normal life where everything has to be done with hard work. Hitomi has stepped into the obscure reality of the world she lives in that is constantly moving and she has to face the harsh reality as a new senior high school student in Hikari High School. Will she be able to survive another side of the world that she never stepped on? Will she able to find the emptiness to fulfill her life? Or will a young man with raven black hair change her life forever?

_Author's notes: I am so, so, soo bad for making another story, with my other 3 stories incomplete. But I must get my ideas out before I forget. I came to this idea when I was playing Final Fantasy X-2, after hearing the songs Real emotion and 1000 words. Those songs truly shocked me to the core. No sooner did I realize that I was overwhelmed with ideas that I came up with this story. Talking about the story, I want this story to mean something. Actually, I finished with this story a week ago, but I was still thinking if I should put it up or not, since I am not convinced about it. But, I'll leave it up to you guys. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. If there are any problems with this story, contact me by e-mail me about it and I'll fix it right up._

**_Noter: Some things may not appear exactly the same format as my file, but just to tell you, the lyrics should be centered, all words italic…umm…you get the idea…but I'll get to it and fix it._**

_~*~*~_

_"Treat every relationship as if it's the last one, then you'll know how to give."___

_~*~*~_

Prologue: Prelude… 

_~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~_

Song: Real Emotion by Jade (English Version): Original Japanese Version by Koda Kumi

****

**_~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~_**

Uproars of fervent cheers started to filter the whole entire concert hall as everyone stood up from their seats. Fluorescent lights suddenly brightened the center stage of the concert hall with all different of shades of color started to move in an up-beating fashion, matching the beat harmoniously.

_~* **What can I do for you?** *~_

_On the stage, the band, from guitarists to drummer, started to play when they heard that single phrase. The Guitarists and the Bassists started to take their places, standing near the end of the stage, facing the crowd as they began strumming their instruments.  More of the crowd's cheers became louder as everyone raised their hands in the air, clapping them during the process._

_Suddenly, the lights, just above the stage, lit up its white color lights to the lone figure suddenly appearing from the center part of the stage. Her long, honey-brown hair started to show through the closed area, little by little her figure started to go up slowly, the automatic platform below lifting her body to the stage. Soon, after several seconds have passed on, her complete figure appeared before the crowd, wearing a simple shirt-sleeve school uniform shirt with a blue ruffled skirt that was about 2 inches above her knees, with a single white gold bracelet around her right. In her slightly slouched position, her head was downcast to the floor, her eyes closed as she waited for her cue. A single sweat from her pores streaked the right side of her face, indicating the little feeling of nervousness forming inside the pit of her stomach. Yet, she avoided that feeling, as if she was a pro to have courage to break the feeling of stage fright._

_"**Is the projector set on her?"**_

****

**_"Hai…"_**

****

**_"What about the light affects?"_**

****

**_"Hai…sir…everything is set…"_**

****

**_"Good…let's start…"_**

_The music around soon started to grow, and slowly, she finally opened her eyes and lifted her downcast head and straightened her body. Gracefully, she fully turned to the crowd, their cheers are now louder than the announcer's voice. With a natural smile that lightened her face, she walked slowly to the crowd. After a few advance steps towards the stage, she suddenly started to spin a graceful matter. Right in the middle of her spin, the white light surrounding her suddenly brighten around her. She stopped her spin to face the back of the stage. With one movement of her arms, the light around her suddenly disintegrated. The clothing she was wearing suddenly changed and quickly, with the beat of the music stuck in her mind, once more, she spun again, but this time, she moved with the rhythm of the music by using her feet._

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_After she took a few more steps, she faced the crowd and caught the microphone that was thrown to her from the crowd. When she caught it, the light surrounding her dispersed to reveal the new appearance she is donning._

_~* I can't hear you… *~_

_Her long honey brown hair was now long layered with some little glitter streaking some parts of her hair. Her clothes are no longer the high school uniform, but a decorated white halter-top that showed only half of her stomach and a blue skirt that reached the same length as the uniform skirt with a tan belt strapped across her waist. Surrounding both of her upper arms, two gold armlets decorated her light tan skin with a single white-gold bracelet around her right wrist._

_"**Is everything all ready and set…?"**_

****

**_"Hai, everything is all in working order, sir…"_**

****

**_"Good, let's make this live concert a special one for her…"_**

****

****

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_~* What can I do for you… *~_

_Slowly, she gently lifted the microphone in front of her lips as she moved her hips with the rhythm of the beat. Appearing out of the backstage, five dancers started to come in behind her as they matched her moves. Slowly, following in tone with the music, she opened her mouth:_

I remember hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place, it's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back

  
All the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

_Somewhere in the heart of Downtown Tokyo, people all looked up at the television screens throughout the public, hearing the upbeat music filter the busy streets. Smiles started to appear in their faces as they listened to the music, moving their feet to the rhythm slightly._

_  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
everything's so different, and it brings me to my knees  
  
_

_When the chorus have hit in, she started to move with the dancers behind her. Gracefully, she lowered her body a bit and with her left hand, she went back up to her position with a slight jump and held in arms in front of her to the crowd, as if she was pointing to someone._

_  
And though I know  
The world with real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that **forward** is the only way my **heart** can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me_

_Her facial expression slowly eased as she said the line. She slowly lifted her left hand just above her chest and run her shoulders, pivoting her body to at least 45 degrees left and right. After she did the move twice, she slowly put her hand above her heart and moved it back and forth from her chest quickly, with the use of her elbow, as if she is matching the beat of her heart. After she did that 3 times, she swiped her arm horizontally to right._

_  
"**You'll never be alone**…"_

Along the crowd who was standing to watch the concert, a young man slowly looked up the screen to see a young woman dancing passionately with her back-up dancers behind her. Each time she moved her arms, they followed and each time she swayed her hips and moved her legs, they did the same. The young man only stood and watched, looking with a stern, yet curious look on his face. "It's her…"

  
~*What can I do for you…*~

_When the song was heading towards the second verse of the song, the guitarist from her left started to play fervently in his solo, strumming the strings with such passion that everyone's cheer grew louder._

_  
~*What can I do for you…*~_

_~*What can I do for you…*~_

_During the solo with some background music around it, she started to move her cross hands in a certain motion just in front of her chest and jumped slightly as she put both of her hands as she swayed her hips._

  
~* What can I do for you… *~

The solo and the background suddenly stopped, and she slowly lifted her hands to only lifted to her level, pointing at the crowd slightly with her bended arm as she slowly extended it.

  
~* **I can't hear you…***~

Once more, the guitar solo started to strum passionately, and she started to sway hips, motioning her arms to go left and right, and with one gesture, she hopped slightly and bended her knees. With another slight jump, she got back up and lifted her arm out to the crowd in unison with her move.

  
And here I **fight…**  
The rhythm of real emotion has **surrounded** me

And I can't go on if you aren't there

Slowly, she moved back, bowed her head, and put her hand above her heart.

  
The moment that I close my eyes you comfort me  
These are the things we're both want, I know   
**I'll never be alone**  
  
And though I know  
The world with real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that **forward** is the only way my **heart** can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me

Again, her face again slightly eased and did the same gesture she did with the first chorus.

  
"**You'll never be alone…**"  
  


She danced one last time with the dancers as she stepped several times and swayed her hips.

  
~*What can I do for you…*~

  
~*What can I do for you…*~

  
~*What can I do for you…*~

  
~*I can't hear you…*~

She stepped back a little as the dancers behind her slowed down, and she made little karate-like punches in the air, moving her feet one-by-one. During the process, she moved her head slightly to the left and right, her hair moving along with her moves. With one last jerk of her head, she did one last punch, and swayed her hips a bit.

  
~*I can't hear you…*~

When she put her legs together, she slowly lifted her arm and with one jerk, she ended the song with her jerk down of her arm and the lights soon dispersed with the fireworks consuming the stage. People suddenly cheered at the ending scenery as they jumped into the air with glee.  
  


This is the present time of Tokyo, Japan, the year 2004, the beginning of the spring season, the season of new beginnings…and… the season of love. It was on this day is this girl's anniversary of the month that have turned the events of her life upside down just one year ago.

This girl that you see before you as she smiles before the crowd with a bit of sweat on her forehead is the famous pop idol known as Akina…

Real name…

Hitomi Kanzaki…me…

This is I, a teenage girl who is at the current age 18, after going through a life filled with excitement and hope.

Back during that day, when I stood there on that very stage, looking out into my many adoring fans around me, I can only do is smile and feel this warm feeling forming in my heart. I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Yes, I was very happy that everyone feels enjoyment through this first song I performed in one of my live concerts in Tokyo. This song…the one that I song on that live concert, was the song that had a lot of meaning to it.

I sung for the purpose in hopes that my song would enlighten everyone's spirit, especially the young teenagers such as myself who has gone through many hardships as adolescences.

For me…being the 18 years old I am…especially since this the part of my life that would change dramatically…is one big year for me…that suddenly changed for only a span of a single year…

Yet, although it was hard to face it…I know that each year of my life will always change…as each time the sun and moon rotates around the beautiful planet called Earth and me…and I will be prepared to face those hardships along my long life's path.

Yet, although I am lifting my head to face my future…I always find myself…looking back to those times I shared plenty of emotions with the people I care about. It was fun, knowing that everything was good, yet, sometimes, with these memories printed inside my heart, since it is merely a memory that should imprinted in the back of my head, I know… I will find myself stopping time and see those memories once more in my busy life.

So much to learn, so little time, yet, we always find ourselves taking long journeys to find those learning experiences…to find who we are…

These are the words that **he** would always say to me….

At the gender age of 18, everything in my world has suddenly turned its tables, and I found myself finding much joy through this experience alone. This was the chapter of my story where it does not compare to my ordinary life as a pop idol. No…this chapter was the beginning of my story…my true story…that I truly lived…

And…it all began…on that spring season…when I first met…**him**…

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

End of Prologue: The beginning of an endless story…

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~

Author note: So what do you guys think? I know its nothing much, but, I'm trying to follow through the plot at this moment. I tried my best to describe how she is dancing during the songs, so it is not all good, but at least I tried. If there is any problems regarding to this story, please contact ASAP so I can any changes. But otherwise, I hope you all like it, and please review! The more you review, the more the chapter comes up. So far, Chapter 1 is currently at least 75% complete. Expect it to come around Friday night, or Saturday. Thanks for reading! Until then, see ya! ^_^

****


	2. Chapter 1: Wishes: New Hope

Escaflowne: 1000 Words 

Author Note: Hey guys. I know I said that I was planning to update this story, but, obviously, school got me busy and junk. The reason is the fact that since Christmas break is coming forth, my teachers are cramming homework and classwork all this week and it really pushed me to the edge that I just want to sleep, god forbid how KO'd I was when I hit my pillow. Basically, in other words, I had yet another busy week and I couldn't get to it until now. But, Christmas Vacation has finally come and I managed to finish this story, non-stop. So here it is. Thank you to all those who reviewed and read this story. ^_^ Enjoy!

        Be aware if the format is out of place. Thoughts she italic, lyrics centered, etc. etc., you get the drill.

~*_I want to dedicate this story to a special guy who is special to me in so many ways who completely changed my world. Without him, I wouldn't be the strong person I am today.~*_

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~

_The year is March 3, 2003, the month when winter season finally ends. It was only a few more weeks until school will start and already high school students are heading to their schools, only to review for the upcoming test in the beginning of the school year. I, on the other hand, was busy trying to record my songs for the next album…_

_        This was the only beginning of my toppled life…_

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Wishes: New Hope… 

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~ 

            "Okay, let's review the schedule for this coming month," began to speak a 25 year old young man with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail. Opening his briefcase with a wide smile, he took out a long list of the schedules that listed from every month of the year to the following years onward. Slowly, he adjusted his glasses and carefully looked at the document in his hand. "Let's see…you are scheduled to--"

        The young girl beside him sighed tiredly as she listened to her manager's voice. Her gaze lingered outside the window, gazing at each tree flickering quickly through the speed of the car. Absentmindedly, she let her hand toy with her long honey brown hair. She sighed once more and put her right arm on the edge of the door and leaned on it. "Another ordinary day…" she muttered to herself as she kept her eyes to the window. On the other side of the mechanical transportation she is obligated to be in, the girl could clearly see the whole view of Tokyo, Japan in its finally days of winter. People were still clad in their overstuffed jackets and sweaters, wearing boots, a simply, yet long scarves that tightly went around people's necks, and a simple varieties of hats that warm people's heads. Everyone was doing his/her own bustling business, trying to earn a living and live a normal life. 

Along the corners of a certain building with a crosswalk just in front of it, her eyes caught on a different clad of colors that brighten the dull atmosphere. Within that corner, donning the same uniform and the same color, with the exception of their overcoats, jackets, gender, etc., etc., is a group of high school teenage students, at least 10 of them, 5 girls, 5 boys, walked along the icy pavements, heading to their high school with all smiles and laughter. Again, as her eyes observed them, the girl sighed, with a gleam of longing in her green eyes. 

        "—and…this coming year, during the Fall Festival, you will be able to sing in Gaia--" The manager looked up from his paper to see his client spacing out. Sighing, he slowly took off his glasses and looked directly at her with a frown look. "Hitomi…"

        "…"

        "Hitomi Kanzaki!"

        "….."

        "Paging Hitomi Kanzaki! Manager Dryden Fassa wants you to come out of never, ever-land!"

        The girl's eyes widened and looked at her manager. "Huh?" She looked up tiredly to see her manager's firm look. "Oh…it was only you…Dryden-san…Gomennasai…I wasn't paying attention…"

        Dryden slowly shocks his head and looked at Hitomi with a softer, concern look than his previous expression. "Hitomi…is there something on your mind that you want to speak out?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder.

        Momentarily, Hitomi gazed at the oversized hand on her shoulder, then she averted her eyes to her manager's concerned ones. At first, she opened her mouth to say something, yet, no words came out and Hitomi simply looked down. "No…not really…" she finally stated with the only phrase she could think of.

        "Look…is the schedule too stressing for you? Did I make it a bit too busy for you? I can change it if you like," he said, trying to comfort her uneasiness at the moment.

        Hitomi shock her head. "That's not it…its just…" Again, she paused in the middle of her sentence as she gazed into the gray, white streets of Tokyo to once more see the group of high schoolers turning around a corner. "Never mind…" she smiled weakly. "It's nothing really important anyways…" Carefully, she sat up and brushed her long hair to her back. "Do I have anything to do this week?"

        Again, Dryden went to the paper. "Well…you do have a recording today in about an hour…but overall, that's practically it." He folded the paper and put back into his briefcase. "Aren't you happy that you have a few days off, Hitomi-chan?"

        She only smiled and nodded slightly.

        Hitomi Kanzaki, who turned 18 recently on, the biggest age experience that all teenagers have, is one of the most popular pop idols all across Japan, ranking number one since the beginning of her career four years ago. Deep in her heart's content, she loves to sing her heart. It makes her feel more inspired each time she sings and each time her fans would cheer for her and her enchanting songs. Unlike all the singers across her generation, Hitomi has a way to captivate people with her enchanting voice that somehow affects the person's thinks or makes them feel better from their unexplained dilemma. Hitomi was proud of everything she did, and she could not ask for anything more, but to make her fans happy.

        Her parents have supported her all the way as she grew up to be the woman she is, guiding her to learn the stuff the real world has to offer. And through the start of her career, if it weren't for her manager Dryden Fassa, owner of the famous Fassa Records Corporation, her life would have not taken to a major step in her life.

        She was happy, knowing that she has such great people in her life to help her on her way to adulthood and to inspire people through her voice.

        Yet, now, those times can never be the same.

        Hitomi was somehow relieved that she only has one thing to do for this whole entire week. At least for this week so she can catch on some sleep and finally call her older brother, who is currently at college and is most eager to hear from her in such a while. Through the tall buildings, she could see that her destination is not that far as she saw a familiar logo on top of a certain building.

        "We are almost there, Hitomi," said Dryden with a smile. "And you must be very happy to see him again after one month has passed."

        "Yeah…hopefully he would brighten my day," she said with an empty smile. "_If only he calls more often…"_

        Dryden didn't noticed the empty smile and the hidden sarcasm in her voice, and so, without any heed to concern with the minor details of her empty expression, he was happy to see Hitomi finally becoming her bubbly self, although she seems a bit more distant than usual. "That's my girl," he said. "I may be your manager, and we may be communicating only through business in front of the other clients of this record deal, I still care for you as if you are my own little sister." With a huge lopsided grin, he ruffled Hitomi's hair, making her have that annoyed expression on her face.

        But, despite that, Hitomi smiled from that comment and nodded her head. "Thank you…Dryden-san…"

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        After the few minutes of driving through the busy streets have passed, Hitomi and Dryden have finally made it to Fassa Records Incorporation Building. Right away, Hitomi was sent to the recording area where she would start recording the second to the last song for her next album that will be coming to music stores everywhere by the end of the winter season.

        Removing her pink woolen scarf around her neck, Hitomi gently laid it on the chair and took off her jacket. Gently matting her hair down, she made her way to the recording box, grabbing a huge black headphone from the assistance there.

        "Okay, Hitomi, we are ready to record!" said Dryden from the control panel with his audio assistant. "Any time you are ready, girl!"

        Hitomi nodded silently as she put the headphones on. Adjusting the microphone in front of her, she adverted her eyes to the control panel window and gave them a thumbs up.

        Dryden nodded and patted the audio assistant. "Okay, Fujita-san, she's ready."

        "Hai! Hitomi-san…ready in…one…two…three!"

        After seconds passed, music started to filter through her headphones. Quickly, she let her mind absorb feel of the music as continued through its beginning beat. When the music started to go differently, Hitomi began to open her mouth and started to sing:

Woe Baby nani wo miteru no?  
Mukai kaze sono mukou ni  
Donna mirai ga wo hitomi hisome egau no?

        "How is she doing so far?" Dryden asked.

        "So far, so good. She's doing pretty well."

Oh baby sabishii yoru ni wa  
Akiru hodo denwa shita  
Dakedo honto no sabishisatte kienai....

        "Hmm…pretty good feeling to it," said Dryden, tapping his foot to the beat and snapping his fingers.

(never say never say never ever say)

        Around her recording, Hitomi held a distasteful look on her face while she was singing. Some thing in her mind does not seem to appeal to her, and it seems it is distracting her from the feeling of the song. Yet, she continued to pursue it.

  
Woe toki wo koeru tabi kizuku ne  
(every night every night never ever say)  
Kokoro wa hate…

        Hitomi could not take any more. "_No matter how many times I try…this song won't…"_

Suddenly, Hitomi took off her headphones and signaled her hands to let the people on other side to stop. Fujita nodded his head and stopped the song abruptly with a flick of the button in the control panel. Again with his concerned face, Dryden headed to the recording area.

        "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Dryden asked, heading towards Hitomi's way after entering through the door to the control panel.

        Hitomi answered with a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry…this song…its just…"

        "No, Hitomi, I think it's a great beat…"

        She winced, shaking her head abruptly. "No, no, its not that…its just that…you know…"

        Dryden couldn't understand where she was going at. Intently, he thought about Hitomi's broken sentences until his face finally lightened to an acknowledgement. Fully understanding where Hitomi is going at, Dryden shook his head. "Oh no, not again, Hitomi. This is the fifth time you said it wouldn't be good for this album. You have rejected all those good songs, but, why are being so picky at this time? Especially since it is almost time for the album to hit the stores?"

        "I'm sorry…when I sung that song…I feel as if I couldn't connect to it, Dryden-san," she said, slowly letting her eyes down, putting her right hand above her heart. "You know how I am…if I couldn't connect with it…I wouldn't be able to bring the harmony and feeling to it."

        "Hitomi-chan…"

        Hitomi slowly let her hands hold her head. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me today…I don't quite feel like myself today…nothing…seems quite right today…"

        "Maybe you just miss your boy-toy after a few weeks of not seeing each other," said a deep voice across, interrupting Hitomi's sad thoughts.

        Hitomi's downcast eyes suddenly looked up to view a young man at the age of 18, dressed in a sharp matter to match his pretty boy looks. He smiled, showing his shiny white teeth. In his hand, he held a single yellow rose and approached to Hitomi.

        "Yukio…" she said absentmindedly, still a bit awestruck from the sudden introduction of his so-called famous "boyfriend."

        "Well, well, if isn't Yukio Nami," said Dryden. "I haven't seen you for a long time."

        "It is great to see you, Dryden, but I am truly great to see Hitomi. How are you doing, my sweet?" he said with his most flattering voice, extending the flower to Hitomi.

        Gruffly, she took the flower from his hand and looked away, angered by his sudden alluring tone of voice. "Fine, thank you," she said rather abruptly without even to bother asking the same thing.

        "Ooh, why so touchy touchy today?" he asked, shrugging the matter of Hitomi's behavior off. "What did I do to make you so mad?"

        "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere, Yukio, you know I don't like that kind of talk," she said, again with her abrupt and furious voice.

        "But really," Yukio said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What seems to be the matter?"

        Dryden sighed and left the couple to deal with their own problems. He grabbed a seat and sat down, watching the two act.

        "You should know what the problem is, Yukio," Hitomi said, looking at him square in the face.

        "What did I do?" he asked with a clueless face in his blue eyes.

        "What?! You haven't noticed how long I have been waiting for you to call from your trip to the States? You could of dropped in a line and ask how I was doing," she said.

        "Hitomi, I'm sorry," he said, suddenly remorseful. "I didn't know that I would hurt you this badly."

        For a while, the young idle was quiet. She looked at him and looked at the ground, thinking thoughtfully of his sincere words. Slowly, Hitomi turned to him, her emerald eyes looking into his blue ones.

        "Well…" her eyes begin to soften, giving into his sincere voice. "At least I know that you are okay," she said a bit a softer. "And at least you gave me a flower…so…" Hitomi looked up and smiled. "I forgive you…"

        Yukio smiled and gave her a brief hug. "This time," she added, extending her index finger.

        "Well…since that you guys patched things up," said Dryden as he stood up from his seat. "Hitomi…about the album…"

        "Dryden," she interrupted, looking at his eyes. "Excuse me…but…if you don't mind…can I use a different song?"

        "Hmm…" he thought, putting his hand under his chin. "Well…I don't see why not…if you really like-"

        "Change to a different song?" asked Yukio, somehow surprised. "Hitomi…what song are you singing?"

        "Umm…Listen to my Heart…why?"

        "Hitomi…that song should be put in there," he said with a rather abrupt tone.

        Taken back by this sudden outburst, Hitomi gave a curious look on her face. "But…Yukio…you should know that I don't like songs that don't follow what the basic th-"

        "Yes means yes Hitomi! That song should be put on there!"

        "Why?"

        "Because, Hitomi!" he retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Besides, if the album would be coming out within several days or so, people won't notice the crappy job you did with the theme. I know, because I've been through the phase as you."

        Hitomi looked down to the floor, as his words went in one ear. She could feel almost the tears welling up in her eyes, yet, she tried her best to sustain the tears, biting her bottom lip in the process. It was not the fact that Yukio is putting her down, it is the fact of how he said it with a sudden abruptness. Likewise, Hitomi knew Yukio is like this, from all the months she known him, although at times she feels like she does not know him at all. For all the years, Hitomi knew he is rash, hostile when he is not in a good mood, abrupt with his words, yet, kind and caring whenever he is around Hitomi and not once was mean to her, yet, harsh at times. Especially at this time of year.

        "-You get what I am saying right Hitomi?" he asked her, finishing the long, lecture-like talk. Simply, Hitomi just nodded and shock her head to get rid of the tears. "_It doesn't matter…though…I like him for being who he is."_

        Yukio smiled, satisfied with the answer. Dryden just sighed and patted Hitomi's shoulder comfortingly. "Okay, Hitomi, since you don't have a lot things to do, we can do your recording tomorrow," he suggested.

        "But…are you sure?" she asked, guilty if she leaved her work undone and letting the crew down.

        "Yes, all of us agrees that you just need some rest right now. You said yourself that you don't feel like yourself right?" Hitomi nodded at Dryden's assumption. He was right in both targets. "Well…then don't worry about, Hitomi-chan. You can come back tomorrow and try again. I bet you will act like yourself tomorrow."

        "Okay, Dryden-san, if you say so," she said with a smile. Slowly, she bowed before him. "Arigatou…"

        Dryden shook his hand. "No need for thanks, Hitomi. After all the work you put into, you deserve it."

        Hitomi smiled and nodded her head. "Well, I'll be heading home now." She bowed one more time and grabbed her coat and scarf from the chair. She was about to exit when Yukio called.

        "Hey, Hitomi," he said, back to his hefty voice again. "Why don't I take you out to dinner?" She looked at him curiously. "Don't worry, I'll bring you somewhere worthwhile." 

        Just that comment made Hitomi smile with anticipation and hook her arm around his. Yukio smiled and led her towards the door.

~`~`~`~

        In a classy restaurant near Shibuya Park, Hitomi sat in her seat, playing with her food absentmindedly. Her eyes are completely expressed with boredom. Like everyone else, every person should be rather flattered to go to a classy, expensive restaurant, with decorations of all kind and chandeliers that are made of entirely of glass in the middle of the restaurant, and serving all kinds of expensive cuisine they can ask for from exquisite pineapple cheesecake to expensive champagne. It would be like a dream come true for every person, other than Hitomi, famous pop idol all across Japan. Instead of showing great excitement, to her, it was a…routine.

        It is not the fact that she is bored of going to this classy restaurant known as "Elegance," it is the fact that every single time Yukio takes her out, it is always the same restaurant and the same seating area where every single paparazzi would be snapping their cameras like leeches, putting headlines on magazines "Hot Couple: Akina and Yukio Nami…two famous pop idols who found each other," or "How to be the beautiful Akina: Details inside." It was not only here, but everywhere she can think of. And every single time the two couples walk around, from each store they come out of and from each studio, mall, park, school, etc., etc., those "leeches" would be there. 

Not to mention, Hitomi was completely annoyed by the conversation they have. In each and every sentence, Yukio would always mention things that he done, in other words, a conversation where Hitomi could only hear "I," "me", and what not. Talk about egotistical.

        Hitomi simply sighed and commenced playing with her food. Likewise, the paparazzi are cramming in the window, trying to obtain great shots of Yukio and her, as her boyfriend started to talk, saying the old same thing.

        "You know…Hitomi…when I went to Hawaii on vacation…I saw all these girls checking me out. Hehe, I'm soo lucky to be famous all over the place. It's too bad that I have a girlfriend," he said, with a hint of pride in his voice as he took a sip of his champagne.

        Again, Hitomi sighed, wishing that she would go home now. Without anything better to do than just listen to Yukio, playing with her food, and trying to avoid the camera flashes, Hitomi let herself gaze outside, to see many people walking along the sidewalks, smiling joyously as ever. She could see a group of girls, with shopping bags in their arms, chatting gleefully, passing by the restaurant. Passing by the girls where a group of boys, somehow shoving themselves playfully as they crossed the street. Then, in came a young couple, a woman huddling against her man from the cold, and the man comforting her with his arm. 

        "_All the people around seem so happy. I also live the same life as them…even though I live a bit more high class than them…but…why…am I not happy?"_ she thought, looking away from the window. Slowly, Hitomi looked up at Yukio, seeing him waving to a waiter for the bill. "_Why does it seem now…that each day goes by slower and slower?"_ She looked at her watch to see the time. "7:30 p.m." it read. They have only been there for only an hour and seemed like forever for her to get this day done.

        "Hitomi…let's go," Yukio said suddenly as he got up from his seat, leaving the bill inside the black holder. Hitomi shock her head from her thoughts and smiled, standing up as well.

~`~`~`~`~`

        The bitter cold hit Hitomi's warm face as they headed outside the restaurant. Quickly, she cowered into her scarf, shivering uncontrollably from the icy winds from the wintry sky.

        "Hey look! It's Akina! It's Akina!" said a youngster amongst the crowd, pointing her tiny finger to Hitomi. People passing by looked up and their faces brighten up from the bitter cold. 

        "And…its Yukio Nami!" said a young woman, squealing to see the most handsome man all around Japan. Yukio smirked, showing his sparkling white teeth and winked at the girl. The young girl just melted from that very look.

        The little girl ran up to Hitomi, holding a single piece of paper and pen. "Akina…can I have your autograph? Pretty please?" she asked with the most adorable face. Hitomi couldn't resist and kneeled down, grabbing the pen and paper from the little girl's hands gently and wrote her signature. 

        "Yeah, me too!"

        "Me too!"

        "Can you sign mine too?!"

        People all around started crowding Hitomi. Slowly, Hitomi finished her signature and gave it to the little girl. "Thank you so much!" she greeted with a bow.

        "You are very much welcome," Hitomi said with a gentle smile. She then went to the second person and signed her autograph. For the next remaining minutes, Hitomi was signing autographs for her fans, from young to the adolescence. She couldn't help but feel the warmth within her heart to see their smiling faces. She loved her fans dearly and would do anything for them.

           After signing for a little boy, Hitomi slowly looked up to see a crowd of teenage men, ranging from 21 to 17 as they crowd Hitomi with smiles. One man stepped up, with medium sized hair that parted in the middle of his forehead. "Can you sign this, Akina-san. My girlfriend is a huge fan. She would come, but she is nervous to approach you."

        Hitomi smiled and took a magazine of herself from him to sign. "What is her name?" she asked.

        "Her name is Yukari Uchida," he said with a smile. "She's not the type to be shy, but somehow, when she sees celebrities, she gets all shy." Slowly, he pointed above the crowd to a group of girls looking directly at Hitomi with smiles. There was one with long blonde wavy hair with purple eyes, smiling excitedly. Then there was another that almost had the same features as the other girl, except her long hair is strawberry blonde and she is a few inches taller than the other. She smiled as well and whispered into her ear. The girl looked up and both squealed. Next to the girl was another with layered red-brownish hair, looking down at the ground with a shy look on her face.

        "She's the one with the brownish-red hair," he said with a smile.

        Hitomi smiled and waved to her, which shocked the girl to bits. The girl, still with shocked eyes, hesitantly, waved back, with a small smile slowly forming in her face. "_Much better," thought Hitomi and wrote her penname. Hitomi smiled and handed the paper to the man. "Thank you so much," he said, bowing down._

        Hitomi smiled, and another man approached her. He is older looking than the rest of his friends, yet he is still young, about the age of 21, with long blonde hair with nice azure eyes that Hitomi ever seen. And his features almost look exactly like the guy before. He smiled and handed the paper and pen to her. "Hi, umm…this is for my girlfriend…Eries," he said, somehow a tint of blush hinting on his cheek. 

        "Don't worry, its no problem. A lot of people are shy around celebrities right?" she said and signed it.

        The man smiled and thanked her. 

        Hitomi smiled and watched the group of people head towards the direction of the ocean. They were all laughing, as they coupled up. "_I wish…I had friends like those…they look so happy,"_ she thought, her eyes still kept onto the group before her. She was about to turn around when she felt something watching her. Hitomi looked up towards the group again. Their backs where turned to her, and she could of sworn she saw someone looking at her. Hitomi could have sworn she seen something brownish-red eyes looking at her.

        "Hitomi…" said Yukio from behind, tapping her shoulder.

        "Hmm…yes?" she responded, turning to her boyfriend.

        "Let's go," he ushered, letting his arm lightly touch her shoulder.

        Hitomi nodded and followed him.

~`~`~`~`~`

        "Dryden-san…look!" Fujita said as he came rushing in, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

        "Oh, so it did came in!" said Dryden, rather nervous. He quickly grabbed the paper from Fujita and read the contents. Scanning his eyes through the paper, his face suddenly paled.

        "Dryden-san…what is it?" he asked, with a worried face on his expression on his face.

        "I-iie…this…couldn't be…how did this happen?" he asked, taking his wide eyes off the paper.

        "What is happening?"

        "I guess…my predictions were right…" 

~`~`~`~`~`  

        Hitomi looked to her right of the window, to see the beautiful full moon above the night sky. Under it, reflecting its luminescent glow, is the ocean, looking spectacular as ever. She couldn't help but give a smile. She has never seen the moon glitter beautiful in its own reflection in the water, making the ripples of the ocean look so…nostalgic. 

        "Yukio!" she excitedly said. "Can we go see the ocean?" While driving, Yukio looked at her, seeing her tiny finger pointing to the ocean. He simply sighed and pushed on the gas. "Yukio?"

        "No…not now, Hitomi," Yukio said with a gentle smile. "It's too cold to go out over there."

        "I don't care if it is cold out there," she said, frowning a bit by his answer. "I just want to see the ocean. It looks so beautiful. Look at the sky, I could see it so clearly and the stars, so beautiful in great numbers." She looked at him with pleading in her eyes. "Please Yukio? I rarely get to see the sky like this since…4 years ago. Come on, Yukio…"

        Yukio frowned and pushed the gas even more. "Like I said before, Hitomi," he said, his breathing becoming shallow as he tried sustain his anger. In all honesty, he didn't want to get out there himself, for reasons that cannot be explained to anyone but himself. "It is TOO cold to go out to the ocean at this time. Especially since you are a pop idol now, you should not get sick because you have fans to not disappoint. And YOU have that damn album to make before the deadline!"

        Hitomi looked hurt now, her expression from excitement to hurt. "But…"

        Suddenly, Yukio slammed the breaks, letting the car veer a bit from the sudden gesture of the controller. Hitomi screamed fearfully as the car's backside almost swerved into the bumper of the road. Soon, the car stopped completely, the back only one inch a way from the fenders. For a while, Hitomi panted uncontrollably. She was still in shock about the whole dilemma. Hitomi slowly let her eyes avert to Yukio to see his red face, flustered with rage. He was pretty much pissed off.

        "No BUTS Hitomi!" he retorted, pointing his shaky finger at Hitomi's face. "You will listen to me, and listen to me good! Just because you have the time to go out DOES NOT MEAN you can go wherever you want! And I won't risk you get hurt or even get sick! So stop your stupid fantasies of going places that are beautiful! You don't need those imaginations anymore! You are not a little kid, you got that?!"

        Hitomi couldn't move, her eyes shocked from the sudden abruptness. She quivered and her eyes grew teary. How could Yukio say such things?

        "Tch, in the world of the rich and famous, we don't those anymore. Because we have everything we could ask for! You should be grateful that you live in a world of luxury!" He took a breath for a moment and commenced. "Right now…you should come with me to the bar. Most of my friends want us to meet them there since I haven't seen them a long time since my trip to Hawaii. And its mandatory you come with me…got it!?"

        Hitomi nodded slightly. "Good," he said with a smile and started the car. As the car headed to their destination, she could feel her heart almost break into two. She slowly let her right hand go above her heart. She looked down to the ground and held a grim face, knowing for the fact that tears are now streaking her cheek. 

~`~`~`~`~`~

        That night, after much boredom in the bar, Hitomi let out a breath that she never thought she never held long as she opened her door to her mansion house. Her house, of course to all celebrities, cannot compare to everyone else in the suburban homes. It was magnificent, a three story mansion with fabulous furniture of all kinds. Hitomi's house was colored tanned white, with the rims of the windows and such are outlined with a brownish-tan color. Slowly, after crossing the stairs to her giant entryway, she opened the door and slammed the door quickly. After the events that occurred, she does not want to see Yukio's smile and his alluring eyes preying on her.

        Hitomi leaned her back against the door, feeling the slight coldness within. She heaved a sigh, trying to sustain the tears coming from her eyes. After a few moments, Hitomi leaned off the door and head towards the kitchen. She didn't eat much from the restaurant and now that hours have gone by, Hitomi is now starving.

        Turning on the lights, Hitomi could see that no one is home. "I guess she went home early," Hitomi said, referring to her reliable maid who she often chats with. "And I was going to make her something to eat too…oh well…I guess I'm alone…again…"

        Hitomi made her way to the refrigerator and opened it, to only find soda pops of all kinds, bottled waters, expired milk, vegetables that have seen better days, and opened champagne bottles. Hitomi gave a sigh and closed it and opened the freezer to see almost everything bare, except the signal cookies and cream ice cream carton that she bought recently. "I guess this has to do," Hitomi said and grabbed the carton of ice cream. 

        She opened it to only find a small portion of it. "I guess I ate a lot of it before." She grabbed a spoon and made her way to her family room. Slowly, she sat herself onto her cream leather couch and started scooping away, turning on the television in the process.

        From at least thirty minutes, Hitomi watched television and ate the rest of her remaining ice cream. Of course, to her trainer who comes over every day, would scold her for eating ice cream and breaking her daily diet routine but she did not care. She was hungry and she wouldn't let that measly diet get to her. In a middle of a drama show, Hitomi watched two people, a guy and a girl, walk along the corridors of the school. They were talking how they were doing so far in their life. They have known each other and they used to love each other a lot, yet circumstances have come about that drew them apart for some time. In the end, they still loved each other, even if time tore them apart.

        Hitomi gave a sigh and turned off the television. She could not stand anymore romance, since hers is not going too well like on television. So, she sat there, staring into the blank television screen, with her ice cream carton on top of her glass coffee table with a pink orchid plant as the centerpiece. 

During those moments of silence, Hitomi started to think about the events that took place a few hours ago. She thought about the group of people she signed autographs for, of how the young man with brown hair, the other young man with blonde hair, the girl with reddish-brown hair, and the other two girls with strawberry/natural blonde hair were going on with life so happily together. In their facial expressions, there was not a brief moment of troubles in their lives or even about the importance of their lives. It is as if they were hanging out like little kids, without to worry about working to earn a living or going to school to earn an education. It only made Hitomi sad. She looked around herself, seeing no friends or people to talk to. It was only her and the quietness of her house. It was huge, luxurous, and fancy, yet quiet.

Sighing, Hitomi slowly sat up. She tossed the empty ice cream carton inside the trashcan and went up her spiral stairs to her room. Lying down on her soft bed, she reached to her nightstand to grab her cordless telephone and dialed a number. After typing in the numbers, Hitomi put the phone next to her ear and listened to the ringing for a while.

_"Hello, Mamoru Kanzaki here…21 years old…single…"_

Hitomi laughed at the greeting. "Hey, Oniichan…its me," she said, with a sad smile.

_"Hitomi-chan? Is it you??"_

"Yes, its me…"

_"My gosh, I was wandering when you are going to call. I was getting a little worried for my little sis…"_

"I know, I'm sorry…it must have been…a year since I last talked to you. I really wanted to talk to you, but, apparently my schedule was busy with…you know…idol stuff…"

_"Hey, hey, its okay, you don't need to apologize. I understand how busy your life is…ever since you became one four years back…"_

"Yeah, I know, I feel so…"__

_"Don't even think about saying the G word. Didn't I say it is not your fault?"_ Hitomi smiled at her brother's comment. "_So what's up? Anything new?"_

"Well, I finally have a break for at least a few days from my career. Dryden-san gave me a few days off since I haven't been myself lately."

_"Been yourself? Okay, what's going on Hito-chan?"_

Hitomi was hesitant at first. She was silent for a moment, averting her eyes to view her balcony. "Well…you see…I feel as if…I am miserable, Mamoru…"

_"Now how can "Akina," the greatest pop idol of all time, be soo miserable? I mean, come on, you've got it made. I mean, you gave me the most expensive car for my birthday last year and you still have money to spare to buy Okaasan and Otousan expensive stuff."_

"It's not that…but…I can't really…explain it you know…"

_"Has that bastard been treating you good?"_

"Oniichan…not again with your threatening voice. Yes, he has been treating me nice."__

_"Alright, because you know, if a guy treats you badly, he doesn't deserve you. Or better yet, you don't deserve being treated like a tool to get his fame higher..."_

"Oniichan! Don't say such things. Don't worry, he is not using me or anything…"

"_He better not…or I'll give him a thing or two…maybe I'll have my friends gang up on him."  
  
_

"It is so typical of you Oniichan, but I still love you anyway," Hitomi said with a smile and giggled.

_"Aww, stop it, you're making blush…and in front of the guys too. Shit, now they're laughing at me. God, shut up you guys, I'm talking to my sis alright?" Laughter was heard and Hitomi couldn't help but smile. _

"So, how is college life in Tokyo U?"

_"Shit, it's tight down here, get to do whatever you want. But, they do work you hard. But, it is a good thing that this is my last year. I'll be graduating this spring."_

_"Really?!" said Hitomi with a exasperated voice. "Oh my god…why did I forget? Oh my god…oh my god…I hope I have a schedule for-"_

_"Hitomi calm down…you would know otherwise since Okaasan was going to call you up about that. Hehe, but yeah, I am graduating…but I sure will miss my friends and my time here. Especially that time when a high schooler, going to senior this year, beat up his older, college bro here in a Kendo competition."_

"One of your friends?"

_"Yup, you know, the guy with the aqua hair?"_

"Hmm…oh yes, yes, him. His younger brother beat him Kendo? That's amazing."

_"I know." Loud shouts were heard from the other side, but laughter was soon replaced. __"Haha, he heard me and started dissing me off. But, it's cool though, we always play around."_

"Yeah…"

"Hitomi…"_  
  
_

"Hmm?"

_"What's wrong?"_

Hitomi's eyes widened. "Huh? Oh…nothing really…"

_"Hmm…doesn't sound nothing…"_

"Umm…"

_"Is there something you are not telling me?"_

"Umm…" Hitomi would tell everything to her older sibling, yet, she didn't want to talk about what happened a few hours ago with Yukio and his sudden outburst. She cares about Yukio and she does not want to put in the wrong impression to her brother. So, as much to her dismay, Hitomi simply smiled and said, "Oh no, it's just that…time really passes by you know…"

_"Hmm…yeah I have to agree with you…it has been a while since I last seen you too. Well, I did see you on television from time to time, but I haven't spoken to you in person. Damn, reality of the world is always cruel."_

"Oniichan…"

_"Yeah…"_

"I have a question."

_"Okay, spill…"_

"Do you feel happy?"

_"Happy? Happy about what?"_

"I mean, are you happy to live the life you are in?"

_"You mean…living a normal life?"_

"Yes…"

_"Of course! It's hard, but it's a lot of fun too. You get to go to clubs, karaoke, restaurants of all kinds, travel the world…meeting new people…falling in love…"_

"Hehe, I see…"

_"But, your life isn't much different except you got it easy…"  
  
_

"It's not all that easy, you know…with all the recording, live concerts, and trying to avoid every camera is such a hard thing to do…"

_"Oh…shit…I have to go, Hitomi…"_

"What? Why?!"

_"I have a meeting today for Anime Club, and I am their president. I'm sorry to cut you so short. It just came suddenly because SOMEONE didn't tell me about it!" He was referring to one of his friends._

"It is okay, Oniichan…"

_"Well, I hope everything is going well over there…"_

"Mmm…I hope yours is too."

_"And Hitomi…"_

"Hmm?"

_"Follow what is in your heart…do whatever is right to make you happy. I hope to hear from you again, Hitomi-chan…"_

"Me too…I miss you soo much, Oniichan…"

_"Me too. I'll tell Okaasan and Otousan your regards."_

"Okay, bai bai, Aishiteru…"

_"Aishiteru too, Hitomi, ja ne…"_

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Hitomi looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her long hair smoothly with her brush. It was an hour since she last talked to her brother and she recently took a shower to warm herself up from the cold. She sat herself up and looked around her room to see the entire record album awards she received, the pictures she has taken with other famous celebrities, and pictures of her family. Most of the time, she looked at the pictures of her family. She could see a funny picture of Mamoru and herself bullying around playfully. She thought about that picture, remembering that day fully when her brother was off to college. They were simply talking when her brother suddenly splattered some food on her face. Angrily, with a smile of course, threw the same gunk at her brother and from then on, a food fight started to come about. Hitomi's mother couldn't help but take the hilarious picture of them, filthy from head to foot. It was only after the picture taken that Mamoru and Hitomi threw the gunk at their parents and another round of food fighting have started.

        The young idol smiled and looked at the picture next first to find a picture of her whole family in her first premiere of her concert. Slowly, Hitomi closed her eyes and remembered that day, knowing how she used to have major stage fright. She was in the back, with her mother, her father, and her brother, as she recalled. Hitomi could only laugh, remembering how her brother tried to make funny jokes to ease down the nervousness, her mother giving her sweets to make her cheery, and her father…well, let's just say that he did a lot of crazy things to make her feel embarrass. Hitomi shook her head and shivered by the eerie thought of her father's crazy mind, but, she smiled because she loved her father for who she is. Right after the concert, which astounded a lot of people in the crowd, Hitomi heard a flood of cheers coming outside. Tears of happiness streaked her cheek as she smiled profoundly, telling her family about it. Her family too was happy, especially Mamoru who jumped up and down with Hitomi, doing a victory dance in the process. Dryden took the time to ask one of the backstage managers to take the picture of all them, so that when the picture is developed, as he said to Hitomi, she can hang this up in her new home and remember her first concert debut. Of course, years later, Hitomi could still remember. That day was the moment of her life that changed everything.

        After a while, Hitomi looked away from the pictures. With a slow pace, she made her way to the balcony, opening the sliding doors to the cold outdoors. She kneeled down towards the railing and looked out into the open. For a while, she let the cold wind blow against her, letting the peacefulness calm her down.

        Before long, the memories from four years ago started to filter her mind from the prolong silence. Her memories of those years were the mark that determined the life of the famous pop idol "Akina." Before her life as a pop idol, Hitomi was a normal girl who loves to sing from her heart's content. Although she is smart, she is creative and her singing and writing music explains most of her creative talents. Her parents did not decide the path she chosen. They supported her all the way, whatever she chooses in her life. And they believed that she is wiser than her years. And Mamoru was there, of course, helping her practice by playing the guitar to heighten her voice, and teaching her the basics of writing. After all, like brother like sister and siblings always help each other out.

        Now, four years later, she is here, in a castle-like home with all the things she can ask for. "But…why am I sad?" she asked thoughtfully. "Why do I feel as if…I am bored? As if…I feel that my life is so…incomplete?" 

        Memories started to filter her mind once more, when times was carefree and joyfully. She could remember a Christmas with her family, seeing her brother graduate middle school and high school, celebrating a family reunion with her distant relatives. These memories was the former life she used to live before this one. And somehow, the effect of all this affected her greatly.

She leaned off the rails and looked up into the sky. A single tear slid down her cheek and fell to the marble ground below. Then, another came, and another, finally, Hitomi began to dry those pouring tears.

        "What's wrong with me?!!" she screamed deliriously, screaming at the top of her lungs.

        Slowly, she laid on her knees, trying to control those tears. "Please…I want to know…I want to know what is bothering me? Why my past is haunting me at this moment." She let the tears sink in, her heart withering one-by-one, uttering the hidden feelings she kept inside. 

        Time truly passed by her, and she never got the time to even know what is happening to her family. Time is so cruel to her.

        _"I'm…all alone…" _

        Hitomi froze. She slowly pulled herself up and looked around herself. Inside, the house was quiet with no noise of anything in there. There was no shadow lurking about, no video game noises. She looked outside. There was not a single soul outside, talking pleasantly to another as the hour passes by. Everything seems as if time have suddenly stopped around her. 

        Something glimmered above the sky that caught Hitomi's wandering eyes. Hitomi slowly looked up to see a shooting star cross the starry sky. Hitomi leaned on the rails once more and kept her eyes on the shooting star. Her eyes soon reflected amazement, as she watched it skim through the sky. "So…pretty…" Suddenly, Hitomi's mind clicked. Slowly, Hitomi folded her hands, as if she was praying, and closed her eyes.

        "I wish…I wish that my life would change," she began, her voice sounding hopeful. "I wish to live a life…where everything doesn't seem so complicated, with no one to bother about my personal life. I wish to break the walls that are bounding me…and experience something worthwhile." Slowly, she opened her eyes. "I wish…that I will never be alone again…"

        The shooting star disappeared into the sky as Hitomi finished her wish. With a smile, Hitomi went back into her house, closed the door securely, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

~`~`~`~`~`

        Somewhere in Downtown Tokyo, overlooking the ocean, a young man stood there, looking out into the horizon. His eyes soon caught something in the sky and looked up to see a shooting star. He smiled and closed his eyes.

        "Heey!" The boy opened his eyes and looked to his right to see a man with long blonde hair waving to him. "What are you doing there by yourself?!"

        "Nothing that concerns you," the man yelled jokingly. "I'm just thinking!"

  
        "It's like you…anyways, come on! We're heading back to my place to have a movie party bash!"

        "Alright, I'll be up there!" 

        He began to walk only to stop once more. Slowly, his brown-reddish eyes scan the dark blue sky to find the shooting star disappeared. With another smile, he turned and ran to his friends.

        In the sky above, where the shooting star disappeared, a glimmer of light started to gather in one smile hip and brightly burst to the light the sky. In that very spot, as the light receded, a brightly new star glimmered in the sky. A new hope is about to be reborn.

~`~`~`~`~`                                                                                             ~`~`~`~`~`~

Songs used (part of it): Listen to my heart by BoA (Not mine, rightfully belongs to BoA)

~`~`~`~`~`                                                                                             ~`~`~`~`~`~

**Author's note**: _I apologize if this took so long. Apparently, I didn't get to this because I was still trying to organize it. Apparently, this not all of Chapter 1. I wasn't what song I should use to make her sing, but, apparently so I came across the BoA song. Hehe, brings back memories, since this song was played during my birthday party. I am making two parts to this, one to state where Hitomi's background is, sort of, and the second part, well you have find out and read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed. Currently, part 2 of the chapter is being in complete so expect this chapter to come in this week and the second chapter hopefully this week too. Please review! Until next time, ja ne! ^_^_

        ~*_Kuti…_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2 Wishes: New hope unrave...

Escaflowne: 1000 words…

Author note: Well, here is the second part to chapter 1. It took me a while to deal with this, since I don't know how to bring it up, but now I managed somehow. Christmas break is over and school started again…bleh…but today, I have free time, so I decided to put it up and polish it up a bit. For those of you who wandered why Hitomi her behavior is weak and demure, well, that's how she is only in the beginning. Once the plot thickens, she will get out of that stage. I can't say anymore in detail, but you will notice once the chapters go on. Anyways, here is Chapter 1, Part 2! Hope you like it…

~`~`~`~`

_        The days have gone after I made that wish. I truly believed in the theory that if I see a shooting star and made a wish, your wish will come true in a matter of days. So, I waited until that day comes. Yet, it didn't come. And…I was beginning to think that fantasies are just childish hope. I almost gave into Yukio's theory. So, I stopped waiting for the wish and thought it would never come true…_

_        Boy, was I wrong…_

~`~`~`~`

Chapter 1, Part 2- Wishes: New Hope unraveled…

~`~`~`~`~

        Hitomi slowly pulled the headphones off her ears and gave a sigh. What a relief the young pop idol has. Finally, after countless of songs that went into the dumps, Hitomi finally finished.

        "That's a wrap minna-san," said Fujita through the intercom.

        Hitomi smiled. "How did I do?" she asked out loud.

        "As usual, Hitomi, you are fantastic," said Fujita with a thumbs up. "Okay, time to burn it in, send it, and celeb-"

        "Nah ah, I don't think so," said Yukio suddenly as he slowly sat up from his seat in the sweatbox. "I don't think that song is perfect for the album."

        Fujita looked up at him with an incredulous look on his face. "What do you mean don't put it in? It's perfect for the album!"

        "Not to me it isn't," Yukio said arrogantly. "People want variety. If they listened to the same thing over and over, they would be bound to be bored with it."

        "Yukio, what are you talking about?" retorted Hitomi, putting her hands on her hips. "I mean sure, it does revolve around a person's feelings, but every song I sing has its own different meaning that corresponds to the theme. This song is perfect! I believe that this would be the best one out of all the tracks in the CD. And I wrote it by myself too."

        "Trust me, Hitomi, I know how the world works than you do, and trust me, your adoring fans would throw away this album once they hear it."

        Hitomi threw her headphones on the chair and looked at her boyfriend furiously. "How many times are you going to say that?! Trust me, I know this and I know that! You already said that during the past several days! Are you some kind of broken record or something?"

        "Are you insulting me Hitomi?" Yukio said threateningly.

        "No, but I am just tired of you saying things over and over again! Look, this is the last song on the track. I'm surprised that we are going to make the deadline with you dumping every song I tried to put on the record during these past days."

        "Gosh, can't you trust my judgment?! I'm getting sick and tired of you refusing my judgment and your mellow dramatic behavior!" retorted Yukio, folding his arms.

        "I've been trusting your judgment since I dated you, baka! And your attitude suddenly changed. That's probably WHY I'm complaining so much! And…I AM getting SICK and TIRED of YOU dumping this song and that! Does your name say in this record? I don't think so!"

        "Tch, my attitude hadn't changed at all!"

        "Yes, it had! What happened to…oh let's say, we'll work this together? Or let's a write a duet together? Or how am I and junk? Now, it sounds like me, me, me, me!"

        "You listen to me!" yelled Yukio, pointing a finger at Hitomi's face. Hitomi suddenly paled and became silent with fear. It was the same voice again that he showed to her several days back. "I am plainly SAYING that this song isn't good! Because I think it needs a certain edge to it! And if you don't like it, then who cares! I know what's good, so deal with it!" Hitomi nodded her head and looked away from him. 

        Inhaling a breath, Yukio put his hands in his pockets and took out a single piece of paper. "Now…why don't you sing this song?" he asked, handing the paper to Hitomi.

        Hitomi grabbed it and read it. "What's this?" she asked.

        "Just sing it," he said, opening the door to the control panel. "This song would be good for the record." And, he closed the door.

        "Fujita, put this in," Yukio said, handing the control operator a disc.

        "Huh? What's this?"

        "It's not your concern, just play it, stupid-head," Yukio retorted and exited the control room.

        "Good god, what's wrong with him? He has major problems," Fujita said. "Anyways, Hitomi-chan, you doing fine?"

        "Yes I am, I'm sorry about this," Hitomi said softly, putting the headphones on her ear again.

        "It's fine Hitomi. Don't worry about it." Slowly, he popped in the CD. "_I can't see why Hitomi-chan is still dating that guy…especially with that violent attitude of his."_

"Okay, Fujita, I'm ready to sing!" Hitomi called, adjusting the microphone.

        "Alright! Ready in 5…4…3…2…"

        "Hold the recording!" yelled a voice from outside.

        "Dryden-san!" 

        The door to the control room suddenly hit the back wall as a frantic manager came in, all disgruntled and disorganized with his hair in frizzes. "Dryden-san…are you okay?" Hitomi asked worriedly, running inside the control room to her manager's aid.

        Fujita came along too, and looked directly into his boss's eyes, knowing very well the pale look he is showing. Hitomi led Dryden to a seat in the control room, easing him gently to sit down. Fujita offered Hitomi to seat, but refuse the offer.

        "Hitomi-chan…something has happened to the corporation," said Dryden, finally able to regain his bearings.

        "What…happened? What is going on?" asked Hitomi with a confused look.

        "Fujita, go to the intercom. We have to break the news to everyone who is working here." ordered Dryden with a firm look, staring at Fujita.

        He responded obediently and grabbed the nearest phone. "What should I say, sir?"

        "Tell everyone that we have urgent matters to discuss. All workers must come to my office. We will have an emergency meeting!"

        "Hai," said Fujita and pushed the button. A loud noise rang throughout the building and Fujita's voice was heard loud and clear.

        Hitomi looked at Dryden with a concerned look. "Dryden-san…do you want me to attend this meeting?"

        "Yes, Hitomi-chan…"

        "Does it…have to go around me and…"

        "No, no, do not worry. Nothing is going to hurt you…"

        "Then…what' this meeting abou-"

        "Come," interrupted Dryden, leading Hitomi out of the control room. "We have to go to the meeting. Everything that is confusing you will be explained."

        Hitomi nodded and let Dryden lead her to his office.

~`~`~`~`

        "Hello…? Yes…oh… I see… I will be there right away." A man put his cell phone in his pocket, slowly approaching the University of Tokyo. The man had a brown hat on top of his face with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. Slowly, he approached a man of age 21, waiting with a brown folder in his hands.

        "Is this is what you need?" asked the 21 year old as the mystery man approached him.

        "Yes…this will do, thank you very much…"

        "Are you sure…that you will help my brother this time?"

        "Of course, of course…after all…you are my tie to everything…"

        "Listen…I am only doing this for the sake of my brother. He wants to reach his dream…"

        "Yes, yes, I know. You are a loyal big brother to him. And you deserve better." From the man's pocket, a full load of yen was seen in the open. With a smile, he handed the money to the 21 year old. 

        "No, I don't…like I said before…this is for the sake of my brother…"

        "Hehe…I'll be waiting for more…next month…"

        "Yeah…sure…"

        Slowly, the man stashed the folder inside his jacket, and slowly approached his car.

        "That bastard…"

~`~`~`~`~`~

        Noises erupted from Dryden's office, as every single person was in a seat, with a drink and a plate of snacks in front of them. At the head of the table sat Dryden, looking thoughtfully with his hands on above his chin, clasped together. On his right, sat Hitomi, looking around her to see the craziness that spread in each co-worker. She was slightly worried about this noise.

        "Minna-san!" yelled Dryden, grabbing everyone's attention. "We must wait patiently…" Slowly, he turned to Fujita. "Where is he?"

        "Well, I called him and he said he will be in right away."

        "He better-"

        "Dryden-san…"

        "Yes Hito-chan…"

        Hitomi kneeled a bit to look at his face. "What is this matter about?"

        "Well…" slowly, he took off his glasses and put them on the table. He rubbed his head to ease the headache growing. "You see, Hitomi, every single artist that I have in this deal is great and everything…especially when you came in with your huge hit success…"

        "Without Yukio's help…" she added.

        "That's not the point Hitomi. Everyone and yourself are great…but…the company…as we speak…well…let's just say that we won't be doing anything for a long time."

        "Huh?" said Hitomi, clueless. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

        The doors suddenly slammed opened. Every member's attention went to that direction as a young man started to approach the head of the table, with a cigarette in his mouth. "Well, what's with all the ruckus?" he asked, puffing a smoke.

        "Yukio…you're late," said Dryden, with a firm look. "Where have you been?"

        "Well…I went here and there…doing business," Yukio bluntly said, taking his seat to Dryden's right. He sat down, putting his legs on the table with that cocky look on his face.

        "Whatever," Dryden mumbled. "_God…how does Hitomi ever put up with him?" He slowly lifted himself up from his seat and looked at everyone. "Minna-san…there is urgent news regarding to our whole entire industry of Fassa Records." He looked at Hitomi, Yukio, and the other band members who stood at the head of the table. "These fine people here have created our success throughout the years before when this industry first opened to public 12 years ago when my father, Meedan, took control of this place with a heart that can fit a tender heart of old Saint Nick. And now, it has passed to me, his only son, Dryden, and brought the world a music that enchanted many people who come and rely on our music to bring them hope. Yukio Nami came to swoon the world with his songs a few years back, premiering as the hottest and must vocalist man alive." He looked at Yukio, only to see a prideful smirk on his face after he mentioned the work Yukio have done during this industry. Dryden gave a sigh and continued, "And now, Hitomi, or known as Akina to all the people, also has come to capture people's hearts through her music. I truly had the pleasure to work with you all." He patted Hitomi's shoulder. "And especially this little one who started as the youngest pop star in our industry."_

        "Dryden-san…" Hitomi blushed.

        Slowly, he removed his hand from Hitomi's shoulder and started walking around, viewing the faces of each and every worker of Fassa Records. He smiled at each and everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen…after years of great fame within the world…from our midst surprise…I am regretfully..."

        Hitomi looked around and noticed the suspense within her colleagues' eyes, each and every single person showing their emotions of this current situation.

        "…filing…"

        Somehow, her heart started to pound nervously against her chest. She placed her hand there.

        Dryden lowered his head and took his glasses off. "…bankruptcy…"

        Everyone suddenly stood up from their seats with a bewildered look on their face. "What?! How is it possible?! Dryden-san, what has happened?!"

        Hitomi's eyes began to water with shock. She looked at Dryden who had a sad smile on his face. "Dryden-san," she began to speak. "Why are you filing bankruptcy? Fassa Records…what is going on?"

        Dryden looked Hitomi's innocent eyes and gave a sad sigh. "I received a paper regarding to everything we are connected to. Somehow, I didn't notice that all of our connections with them…was suddenly broken…since the middle of last year. I guess you can say that I was out on a business trip during those days, trying to spread our connections with other companies."

        Yukio puffed his cigarette with a blank expression on his face. Hitomi looked at him, wondering what is the deal with him. Dryden gave another sigh. "And…I also found out…that we have major bills to pay that came out of nowhere. The payments ranged from millions and millions…and…we don't have that much money to pay for all the bills."

        "What about the money we received from the people who are buying Hitomi's last record?" asked one.

        "What about Tsubasa no Kami's records?" said another.

        "That's the strange part," Dryden said. "The money for that…has been embezzled. I am not sure how, but, when I went to the bank to withdraw some money, today, to treat you guys to a huge blowout picnic, Tokyo Bank have said that all our money…has been withdrawn, mysteriously…there is nothing left."

        "Including…the charity money…for the kids in the hospital?" asked Hitomi sadly.

        "I'm afraid so Hitomi…the hard work that you all have put in, especially the songs you sang to the sick children to make them feel better…is gone. I am terribly sorry."

        Everyone was now talking all at once, shocked to hear the news that Dryden had spoken. The band members had irritable looks on their faces, knowing that they did everything for nothing. Hitomi remained quiet for most of the part, her face facing her feet. Yukio just kept on smoking, without a care in the world.

        "Right now, we are investigating how this happened," said Dryden amidst the noise. "Somehow, this situation couldn't have been done by itself."

        "Then, what should we do then? You are filing bankruptcy, right? I mean, all of us have families to feed…"

        "I know, that's why we had a contract that benefits you to have a backup job just in case something happens here," said Dryden. "For now, all of you must deal with the jobs around Tokyo until everything has settled down."

        "What about Hitomi, Yukio, and the other band members?" asked Fujita, coming up to Dryden-san.

        Dryden looked at Fujita for a bit, then looked at his successors, seeing their grim faces looking upon him. He looked at Hitomi especially, who had her face down. With a sigh, he raked his hair. "I will talk to them individually. Apparently, they have different paths in their lives."

        "Yes, sir…"

~`~`~`~`~

        Few hours have passed, and every single worker has packed their things and went home, never to return to the place they once had a lot of fun memories from. It was dark outside, with the lights of Tokyo lit the whole entire city. Inside Fassa Industry, Hitomi sat there, looking out into the open through the window.

        "Hey," said a gentle voice. Hitomi looked around to see Yukio, coming towards her. 

        "Hey," she replied back sadly, and looked out into the city once more, with tears rimming her eyes.

        The room was silent between them as the two sat there looking out into the city. Not word was spoken for a few minutes. "Dryden…told me…that I will be transferred into another records deal…temporarily…until everything is solved here," Yukio said, breaking silence.

        "Huh?"

        "Dryden told me that I would be transferred to the record deal in Hawaii…and in the mean, for a month, I will be going on vacation," he said again, looking at Hitomi.

        "Oh…"

        "Well…I just want to tell you, Hitomi, well, that I will be going to Hawaii again tomorrow."

        "Really? What for?" she asked, her eyes not looking on him.

        "Just to have fun, you know, to relax…"  
  


        "I see…"

        "But yeah…I just came here to tell you that…"  
  


        "Mmm…"

        "Well…I guess I'll be seeing you around." He stood up and gave her a brief hug. "Ja ne…" With that, he left, without waiting for Hitomi to reply.

        In the silence of the room, Hitomi just sat there, absorbing the words that he said. She was feeling completely sad and angry, not only at this situation, but to Yukio and his damn attitude. Tears started to streak her cheek and she couldn't help but mourn. It was all coming to her now.

        _"Yukio…doesn't care… at all does he?" Hitomi thought, trying her best to wipe the stray tears from her eyes. "_Is that all he has to say to me? Why doesn't he say those words anymore? It's tearing me apart!"_ Slowly, she let her eyes gaze upon the beautiful city._

        "He didn't even say…I love you…"

~`~`~`~`~

        "Ah, Hitomi, there you," said Dryden, opening the door fully. 

        "Dryden-san," Hitomi said, standing up to greet him.

        "Gomennasai…I know this dreadful news to you, Hito-chan and I know how much you love to sing…"

        Hitomi nodded her head and took a seat in front of her manager. The two sat there in silence as Dryden tried to find the words to say to Hitomi. After all, Hitomi was Dryden's favorite client.

        "Everyone has left," Dryden said. "Did Yukio tell you that he is going to Hawaii?"

        Hitomi looked away, feeling the tears coming once more. "Apparently…yes…he left 20 minutes ago..."

        "He didn't say he would take you there?" Hitomi shook her head. "What the hell is that guy thinking?!"

        "It's okay, Dryden. I'm okay…just drop the subject…"

        "Anyways," Dryden began. "All the other band members agreed to go to transfer into different record deals in Japan once everything in here is settled. And I also talked them of course…especially to Yukio... that jerk. Now, it's my turn to talk to you."

        "Mmm…"

        "Hitomi, I know this situation is impacting you…and I want to let you know how grateful I am on how you are strong about this. That's why you are my favorite out of all the people here. You show great spirit and heart to everything you put yourself into. Especially to those children who are in need. I couldn't thank you enough to make everything such a success." Hitomi smiled. "And your sacrifices shall never go in vain." Dryden looked into Hitomi's eyes with hesitation. "_I guess it's now or never…"_

        Slowly, Dryden grabbed his briefcase from his right side of the chair, punching in the 3-numbered codes. As he opened it fully, he took out a piece of paper and a pair of keys, with a fuzzy pink key chain, another key chain with a blue cat, with his name written in kanji that read "Doraemon" with it, with a another kanji key chain, colored in a sparkling green, and another with a picture of people. He put his briefcase down and examined the items in his hands.

        Hitomi was surprised to see such things from his briefcase, especially since he is a very manly. Hitomi waited patiently until he starts talking. By the look of his face, as respectful to her older superior, she didn't want to press any questions to him that would make his situation more complicated than it already is.

        After a moment has passed, Dryden looked up and smiled, extending his hands, and nudged Hitomi to take them from his hands. Obeying his gesture, Hitomi grabbed them from his hands and looked at them observantly. On the key chain, she noticed the green kanji symbol. Then, her eyes grew in acknowledgement that it spelled her name, "Hitomi Kanzaki."

        "Do you recognize these, Hitomi-chan?" Dryden spoke, with another tender smile.

        Hitomi shook her head slightly. "A few years back, when you are still a rookie in the singing business…your parents gave me the piece of paper in your hands so that if something happens to this industry well…you know…"

        "What do you mean?"

        "And these keys…used to be yours…a key to your family's house in Yokohama…when you didn't have a house of your own before…" 

        "Dryden-san…where are you going at?"

        "Do you want to see your family?"

        Hitomi looked into Dryden's eyes, with a surprised look in them once more. "What?"

        "Do you want to see your family? Do you want to go to places where there is no paparazzi or any reporters hounding you?"   
  


        "Dryden…what do you mean by all this?" she asked timidly. It was truly unbelievable that Dryden is reading her mind like a psychic. 

        "Hitomi," Dryden said with a chuckle. "You are sooo predictable to figure out. I know more than anything that you want to do things that can make you happy. I know, because you always have that distant look on your face."

        Was she hearing right? Hitomi felt hope pouring into her whole entire body. "Well…since this situation is going to take a while to fix…instead of being transferred to another record deal like the others…" He paused once more, with hesitant eyes again. "Hitomi…how would you feel if I let you do whatever you want? You know…to continue your normal life over again?"

~`~`~`~`~

        _And well…of course…my answer was…_

_~`~`~`~`~_

        Hitomi couldn't believe what is happening. Without a doubt, she hopped in joy and hugged Dryden so tightly that his face was turning blue. Hitomi's sadness was replaced by a joy that she never knew existed and she couldn't be more than happy. She is finally free to do whatever she wants.

        "Of Course!" she finally said excitedly. "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou…"

        "Okay, okay, easy with the excitement," said Dryden. "I know that I told the other artist to transfer here and there, just to expand their fame and until everything is settled and solved here, but for you, you can go wherever you want. In Japan, in the States, in Europe, in Mars if all I care. All I want is to let you have fun."

        "Dryden-san…oh my god…thank you so much for everything!"

        "No need for thanks, Hitomi. Just…drop in a line if you can. I want to hear everything!"

        "Yes, yes, yes of course! I will tell you everything!"

        "Hehe, good girl…" said Dryden with a smile, patting her head. This was the real smile that he wanted to see for months. "Now…I'm still holding you contract, but, let's just say this is "do-whatever-your-desire" contract bond, okay?"

        Hitomi nodded and just simply jumped up and down. 

        "Well, Akina, you are now simply an ordinary girl called…Hitomi Kanzaki."

~`~`~`~`~`~

        _This was the day when my life suddenly lightened up. New hope now poured into my heart and I couldn't feel much more happier. It was one of those rare Kodak moments when I accidentally trampled Dryden to the ground. Well…I was excited…I couldn't help it._

_        I know, from that point in my life, it will go on easily as pie._

_        But…_

_        This was only the beginning…when my true adventure has started…_

_~`~`~`~`_     

        Well, what do you guys think? I know it is boring, but I'm trying to get the beginning of the plot done with. IT will get interesting. Don't worry, it will get interesting. Well, this is the end of Chapter 1 Part 2, so, see next time! Chapter 3, coming soon! Please take your time, and review! Ideals are all WELCOME!


	4. Chapter 2: Memories, help, and Family I ...

Escaflowne: 1000 words… 

*~~~~~~~~*

Home is where the heart is, and Hitomi could really feel that coming from her heart. When she rounded a corner, there was her street, her hometown. Nothing has changed since 4 years ago, when she was only at the age of 14, with a purpose still hidden in her young spirit. It has been a long time since she was that little girl who always goes to school through this neighborhood every single day. Now, she is 18, a grown young woman. With one step, Hitomi walked along her street, a smile emerging in her excited emerald eyes. She viewed each of her neighbors' homes. With her good memory span, Hitomi could name a few as she passed by.

 There was the Fujisawa family. She was surprised that they still lived there, since they were going on saying they will get out of this forbidden place. Hitomi assumed that although there were rough times within this neighborhood, it is still a home to them, no matter what the case is. 

Then, across from the Fujisawa Family, there is the Yamori Family, a pretty huge family with three brothers who want to become masters in the arts of karate when they get older. She remembered how well they play in their teamwork methods, especially if they play childish games such as hide and seek and tag. It is almost as if they want to become hunters. Of course, that wouldn't happen. That's how brothers worked together, if they get along that is.

After passing by the Yamori Family, Hitomi noticed the smell near a particular house was quite…different. Yet, to her, as she sniffed in the smell involuntarily, Hitomi could tell that the food right now smelt good, even though it was quite different from the aroma of Japanese Cuisine. That smell truly made her hungry.

 Momentarily, she seized her pace and looked at the house. Something was quite different about this place. The house, of course, had a gate in front of it, yet, it looked all new and well-painted, with beautiful flowers growing in the small garden, in a perfect and organized way. To the left of the garden stood a huge cherry blossom tree, with a single swing attached to it. 

Hitomi thought it was quite awkward. Never in her life have she seen a house in this neighborhood. Even though she has been away, she still had a visionary memory of her neighborhood, and that house never crossed her mind. Scanning through the depths of her memory, she remembered a house that was abandoned for some time. The people who lived there were not very nice, and apparently, they abandoned that place due to financial crisis, as told by her mom. "No way!" Hitomi said, quite astounded. "This couldn't be the house…could it?" She noticed the address to confirm it. "No doubt about it. Someone must of bought it and rebuild the whole entire place. It was a major wreck before." Hitomi looked at the house one more before continuing on. "I hope I will meet them. Maybe Okaasan knows about them."

        Finally, after passing by a couple of houses, Hitomi now stood in front of a two-story house, with the view of the sea behind it. Behind the gated home, there were plants of all kinds, from roses to the little pink orchids. On the side, there was a little swing set that was still in good condition. Up on the second floor, near the backyard, stood a balcony that has a magnificent view of the sea and the port of Yokohama. On the gate, there is a sign that says "Kanzaki." This is Hitomi's home.

        Hitomi could feel the tears of happiness sipping at the rims of her eyes. Her house has not changed one bit. Quickly, she opened the gate and stepped in. 

        As she stepped into the property of her house, a little puppy, a germen Shepard mix, half breed collie and half breed German Shepard, came out of its little dog house, with its tail wagging excitedly by the person coming in. Hitomi remembered this little pup. Her mom had brought it in recently when she found the little one hungry, weary and homeless. She brought it in and it became a part of the family instantly. Chibi-chan, they called it. It was a cute name. Hitomi have to say that her mom has good taste in naming cute things.

        "Chibi-chan!" Hitomi called to the little one. At first, the pup was reluctant to go to her, sensing that she was not familiar. The mention of its name was more than enough to let go of that very reluctance. The puppy wagged its tail and soon dashed to Hitomi, sniffing her feet, and barked happily to be picked up. Hitomi picked the little one up and made her way to the front door. Nervousness suddenly came to the pit of her stomach. What will her family say? What will they think of her now? All that will come up once she opened the door.

        Slowly, she went into her messenger bag and found her keys. Slipping it into the slot, Hitomi stopped momentarily, trying to calm her beating heart. Chibi-chan started to lick her palm, as if he knew that she was quite in a dilemma. Hitomi smiled, screaming mentally how cute this little dog is.

"Here goes," she muttered to herself and she slowly opened the door.__

*`````````*

        **_Chapter 2- Memories, help, and family. I forgot to ask his name!_**

*~~~~~~~~***__**

****

Recognizable smells instantly came into Hitomi's nose as she opened the door to her house. Her mom was cooking and she knew it was Hitomi's little welcome home party. She closed the door and let Chibi-chan down to the floor. Chibi went instantly into the kitchen and started barking.

        "Chibi-chan…how did you come in here?" said a voice from the kitchen.

        Hitomi instantly knew it was her mother's voice. She smiled widely, her tears forming in her eyes once more. "Okaasan! Tadaima!" Hitomi called.

        "Hitomi-chan!? Is that you?!" said the voice, filled with surprise.

        Hitomi kneeled down and took her shoes off. "Hai! I am! I'm finally home!"

        Suddenly, Chibi went out of the kitchen and went into the living room as a woman, at the age of 38, her honey hair tied into a ponytail, came out of the door, with a surprised look on her face. That surprised face turned into happiness as she quickly walked to her daughter. "Hitomi!" she beamed and hugged her daughter, with tears in her eyes.

        "Okaasan!' Hitomi beamed back, also feeling the tears in her eyes.

        Slowly, her mother let go of her and looked at her daughter. "Oh my, its seems like forever since I have seen you. You've grown so much since I last saw you."__

        "Wow, you look so different…quite different from the Hitomi I've seen in television, with all that showy clothes and make-up," Hitomi's mother said, clasping her hands with a wide smile.

        "You really think so?"

        "OF COURSE!! But that doesn't matter, because you are who you are, ne?" Slowly, she grabbed Hitomi's hand. With another smile, she led Hitomi to the living room.

"Come, come, you must be very hungry after the way here."

        "You have no idea," Hitomi said as she let her mom usher her into the dining room.

        "Your father is anxious to see you again," her mother said. "He was sick with worry about you. He was about to-"

        "-Call the national army, right?" Hitomi added sarcastically.

        "No, he was going to, but, instead, he was about to go look for you and print your picture on all the milk cartons," she said, frowning. "But I told him he should trust you more."

        "It figures," Hitomi said, sighing.

        "Hiro! Your Akina-chan is here!" called her mother pleasantly.

        Chibi-chan ran into the dining room, barking excitedly at a particular person looking at the food in front of him. On one of the cushions near the table sat a man at the age of 39, who apparently is looking at the food with a slight drool in his mouth. The man looked pretty young, for a man at age 39. He could almost be mistaken to be 25.

        Hitomi and her mother both sighed. "Maybe I should have cooked the food after you came here," said her mother, whispering to Hitomi's ear. "The only way he could get his worry out is food."

        Hitomi frowned a bit and shrugged. "Hiro! Did you hear me??? HITOMI'S HERE!!!" said her mother, who was practically yelling.

        "Huh? What?" the man finally, looking up to the two woman in front of him. To his surprise, he sees a younger version of the much older woman beside her. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again to see everything is still the same. Suddenly, a huge smile emerged from his confused expression and he suddenly dashed to the young woman. "HITOMI-CHAN!!" he screamed as he gave her a passionate, yet rather tight hug.

        "I-I'm…home…Otousan," said Hitomi, wincing at the sudden grip her father held.

        Hiro was happy with tears as he hugged her only daughter. "You're home! You're home! You're finally home!!" he beamed. "I was sooo worried about you Hitomi-chan!!! I was gonna put missing pictures on each and every milk carton, but, you're finally home!!"

        "Where you really that worried about me?" asked Hitomi. She felt guilty for doing this to her family, especially to her father.

        "No…I'm just glad you're home because we finally get to eat!" Hiro said.

        Suddenly, Hitomi didn't feel guilty. She felt a sudden urge to punch her father square in the face to say such a things. She shook in rage as her father let her go and happily went back to his seat, grabbing a plate in front of him.

        "_Is he really my dad?" _thought Hitomi as he watched him grab some food, while her mother scolded him. "_Or is he my older brother? He acts more like a big brother than a dad."_

        "God, what's all the noise about?" said a voice coming out from the kitchen. "I was playing a good game of Final Fantasy XI when I heard dad scream like a kid."

        Hitomi turned around. She instantly knew that voice. Coming out of the kitchen, scratching his messy light brownish hair, stood a young man at the age 22, who has an identical facial feature just like his father. He stood there, towering over Hitomi with his 6'0" tallness. 

        Looking down, he noticed the young girl before him who was smiling affectionately towards him. "Could it be…?"

        "Hai, I'm home, Oniichan!" beamed Hitomi.

        Mamoru looked at Hitomi for a while, trying to take in the information. Then, with a sudden rush, like his dad, he gave Hitomi a big bear hug. "Oh my god! Hitomi's here! This is a surprise! How come you didn't tell me Okaasan?! I could have helped you in the kitchen!"

        "Mmm…*slurp* yes…why didn't you tell him, Ayame?" mumbled Hiro, eating sloppily.

        "Because, segare, you were busy gawking at the screen. When I told you that Hitomi is coming today, you only gave me an approving mumble," said Ayame. "Lucky for you, I didn't drag you because you just came back from school."

        "Oh, is that the fact?" said Mamoru, scratching his head. "Hehe, Gomen, Hito-chan, when I heard that Dryden Records have been down in stocks, or more to say bankrupted, I thought you would be transferred to Dornkirk Records for a while. But, instead, you took a break and came home."

        "Oh yes, Dryden-san called us earlier, and he told us everything," said Ayame. "But I am so glad that you're going to stay with us from now on. It feels so lonely around here without you around." Chibi-chan barked as if he was agreeing. "But, come, come, let's eat!"

*``````````*

        Two hours have passed, and everyone was all talking at once. Hitomi was having a fun time, talking to her family once more to see their smiling faces and hearing stupid jokes from her brother. It was like old times again, and she couldn't be more than happy. Chibi-chan sat next to Hitomi, eating his food quickly and begging for more. Hitomi couldn't help, but crack up when she looked at the little dog's puppy face and she ended up giving her pieces of food. She found out that Chibi-chan could do a lot of tricks, with the help of Mamoru of course. Hitomi was surprised to see a young pup learning tricks so fast. Chibi-chan already knew how to sit (by anyone's command), stay, shake, play dead, catch the food in midair, and giving a high 5. She laughed and liked Chibi-chan already.

        "Okaasan, I will never get tired of your food," said Hitomi, patting her stomach. "I haven't eaten such good food in a long time."

        "Oh well, I guess my little girl missed my home cooking," said Ayame, patting her daughter's head.

        "Hey…what about your little boy?" pouted Mamoru.

        "Of course, you too. If you don't throw your red peppers, that is," said Ayame.

        "Ooh…you're no fun, Okaasan," Mamoru said, pouting again.

        Hitomi smiled. She truly missed everyone. She doesn't feel as lonely anymore. Carefully from the table, she was about to grab one of the milkshakes, but her father quickly took it, stuck out his tongue, and began to drinking it. Hitomi gave one of those annoyed looks, but shrugged it off and reached for another one. Her dad, as usual, is acting like a kid.

        "So, Hitomi-chan, what you took so long to get home? Dryden-san said that you are going to be here by 12?"

        Hitomi's eye widened at the question and almost choked at her drink. "What?" she asked.

        "Well, we were wondering what took so long, Hitomi," said Ayame, putting some more ice cream into Hitomi's shake. "Dryden-san even said that he drew you a map."

        "And…I basically threw it away because it was so badly written," Hitomi said.

        "Oh really? Hmm…Then what's the reason?"

        Suddenly, the quietness filled the room. Everyone's attention was directly at Hitomi and she looked down, with her hands lying on top of her lap. A faint blush started to appear in her cheeks, the nervousness forming in the pit of her stomach.

        "_Should I…or should I not tell them…?" _she contemplated.

        "Come on, Hitomi," encouraged Mamoru as he patted her back. "You can tell us. It's just us here…"

        Hitomi looked up to her brother's eyes, seeing his greenish-bluish eyes that held great encouragement for her to tell. She looked at Ayame who had a gentle look and smile. And she looked at her father who smiled toothily. _"What's up with him?"_ she thought, her eyebrows twitching. Hiro cocked his head and gave her an innocent look that read, "What did I do?"

        Hitomi took a breath and looked down, her blush reappearing in her face. "Well…you see…everything started out like this…"

*``````````*

Several hours ago…at the heart of the City of Yokohama… 

"Now, let's see…where could it be?" Hitomi asked, making her way into the beautiful residential part of Yokohama, her home. Slowly, she walked along the alleys, looking closely at the streets and the houses around her. Hitomi, at the moment, is slightly confused, trying to fill in one piece after another.

        "Where is it?" she asked again. Soon, she made her way out of the alley and mingled in the crowded streets again. Hitomi gave out a frustrating sigh and leaned against the wall behind her. "This is impossible! Now, where can I find it?"

        It has been years since she went into these streets, so it wasn't her fault that she is lost a city. In Hitomi's case, the city is more like a labyrinth than a city. Every time she rounded a corner, Hitomi would find herself at the same place every single time. It's as if she was going in circles. She sighed and made her way through the crowd. Slowly, she reached into her messenger bag and grabbed some headphones. She knows that music would always calm her down in this kind of situation. Slowly, she let her mind drift into the beauty of the music. 

        "Shou…Shimatta! I'm really late!" retorted a person a mile away, running frantically through the streets. "Okaasan is going to kill me!"

        Hitomi didn't hear anything in her path. She was too in depth with her song when a figure appeared a few meters away from her, his eyes looking straight passed her. 

        Hitomi loved the song she is listening to. It made her feel that her troubles are washed away. _And she could imagine herself floating into the sky weightlessly. She loved the coolness, the comfortable warmth…_

*~*

        A rumble was felt on the figure's back pocket. He hefted it out and found a new text message. He pushed the button and read the contents. "Ah! I already know!! I know! I know! God, can't she see I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!?" Another text came in right after he read it. "AHH!! Stop sending me message every two seconds!" he retorted, his eyes rang with fury. 

*~*

        _…the light that led her through the heavenly sky, the white birds flew passed her with gentle ease, a huge mountain that was rudely interrupting her…the beautiful pigment of the blue skies…_

        Hitomi suddenly stopped.

        A huge mountain?

        Rudely interrupting her?

        Hitomi looked up and her eyes widen in horror.

        The man frantically pushed one button and another on his cell phone, fixing the mistakes in his spelling occasionally and erasing them for all its worth. He didn't even pay attention to the streets ahead of him. 

        ***CRASH***

        Hitomi and the young man collided to the sidewalk with a huge thump. Hitomi landed straight on her back, her mp3 player falling to the ground. The man landed on his bottom, his cell phone fell right into the heap of miss they both created. 

        "A…a…a…aray," the man muttered, slowly getting on to his feet. "What was that?" he said. Shaking his head, he slowly looked up to see a young girl on the floor in front of him, gritting her teeth painfully from the major collusion. "Oh…shit…" he muttered and went to her side. "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!" he said, bowing. "Daijobu?"

        Hitomi, still lying on the ground, rubbed her back soothingly. She looked up to see the young man before her, with his head looking down at his feet. "I-I think so…" she said, trying to get herself onto her feet.

        "No, no, let me," he said, extending his hand to her. Hitomi, at first, hesitated for a moment as she looked at the young man's hand. Slowly, her eyes started to trail from his tan arm to his shoulder, then to his face. To her surprise, she met red-brownish eyes that looked on with concern, yet he smiled to her comfortingly. His black hair, that covered most of his eyes, started to sway from the gentle winds. 

        Finally, Hitomi considered his aid, and extended her hand. The man grasped it and gently lifted her on to her feet with such unbelievable strength that she almost could feel her feet not touching the sidewalk.

        "Arigatou," Hitomi said with a timid voice. "I should apologize…I wasn't looking…"

        "Iie…it's me who should apologize to you for all this," he said, bowing once more. "I wasn't paying attention…either…I guess I was too worked up to notice…"

        "No…it's me…I shouldn't have gotten into my music…and let my mind drift into the clouds…"

        "No…no…it should me…I didn't have a good line of vision…"

        "No…me…"

        "Wait," he said, using his hands to signal to stop. "Let's just say it's both our faults."

        Hitomi looked at him curiously. Then, she smiled. "Alright, fair enough," she said. Slowly, she gazed down at her stuff and gave another frustrating sigh. "Oh no." Slowly, she sank down her knees and tried frantically to find her stuff. "Can this get any worse?" 

        The man joined her and smiled. "I know how you feel…but what can we do about it?" 

        In silence, the two started gathering their stuff, looking at each label and observing the style of one item carefully in their eyes. "Hehe…" the man began to laugh as he schemed through the mess.

        Hitomi looked up. "And what's so funny about this?"

        "Hehe, nothing about this," he said. "It's just funny that we are in the same boat…you know…get worked up from this day."

        "Oh, I see what you mean," Hitomi said, grabbing the last remains of her items. After neatly putting the last item in he messenger bag, she stood up, adjusting her strap carefully. At the same moment, the man stood up as well, grabbing his cell phone in the process. 

        "Hey…" he said, catching her attention. Hitomi looked up to see his face once more, this time, her cheeks turned into a rosy pigment. His eyes, his raven black hair, and his physic; Hitomi thought he was very handsome. The young man smiled again. "Wanna get a drink? My treat…"

        Hitomi held a sharp breath. What's with this all of a sudden? "Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy you are thinking," he said, as if he read her mind. "Even though we don't know each other, we both had a stressful day, and the best treatment for these kind of days is sweets to lighten up your day."

        It was corny, but Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at the man's statement. The young man simply smiled and scratched his head. "I know, that's what my Tito always say to me, but it works."

        "Sure…why not?"

~`~`~`~`

        "So…you were stressed out because your parents keep on calling you?" asked Hitomi, taking a sip of her milk tea, mango flavored boba.

        "Yeah, but don't get them wrong. They are cool parents, it's just that they really want me home because my brother just got back from college," the man said, taking a sip from his taro boba.

        It has only been forty-five minutes since the collusion between Hitomi and the mysterious man. They agreed to get a drink to calm their nerves, and what more can any one ask for then a simple boba drink to relinquish that stress. They found a nearest boba café near the place they met. They got their orders and sat down, drinking the sweet goodness of it. For the first few minutes, the awkward silence between them came into play. After a while, the man started a conversation, and soon, they are both engaged into it.

        A rumbling movement came from the man's pocket, and he gave an irritable stare. "I'm done. I'm not going to answer it," he said, racking his bangs up. "I tried my best to tell them I'm on my way…but…they don't listen…so…why bother?"

        Hitomi giggled and took another slurp of her drink. "You should check out my parents. They are much worse than yours."

        Interested, the man leaned in. "Oh really? How so?"

        "Well, like your parents, they are worry warts. But, unlike yours, they are more…"

        "What…?"

        "They are more…on the wild side," said Hitomi in a whisper. "They are overprotected about these things. If I don't call them, at least once, then they would send the national military to find me."

        "Ooo, I wouldn't like your parents," said the man. "But…at least that won't happen to me if I had your parents…"

        "And why is that?"

        "Because I'm a guy, and you're a girl."

        "What is that supposed to mean?!"

        The man chuckled at Hitomi's irritable sound. "It means what it means…"

        "God, I don't understand you men," said Hitomi exasperatingly.

        The man pleasantly smiled at her reaction, took a sip, and looked out into the window. "Say, what made you have a frustrated day?" he asked, averting his eyes back to her.

        Hitomi put down her cup and gave a sigh, playing with the straw. "Well…basically the reason is because I got lost." The man nodded. "I just came from Shibuya…and it was hard enough to go through that huge maze over there…and I got lost there for a few hours and found the train station there. And now, I'm going around in circles in this place, especially since I lived here for most of my life."

        "I see…" said the man, nodding his head once more. "Well…where do you live?"

        "Well…I think a little miles away from Yamashita…near the bay...close to Yamashita Park. In the residential area a few miles from Yokohama Port."

        The man's eyes widen after the mention of the place. This surprised Hitomi as well. It's like the man is looking at her as if she was crazy. She cocked her and wondered what she did wrong. His eyes soon eased. He looked at Hitomi and smiled. "Actually, it's not far from where we are."

        "Really?!" Hitomi beamed, standing up from her seat.

        "Yeah, do you want me to take you there?" he asked.

        "Sure!" Hitomi said and picked up her messenger bag. She quickly went to the man and grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Come on! Let's hurry and go!"

        The man was oblivious by her reaction, but, let her lead him outside. Once they were out in the city, Hitomi let go of his arm and turned to him. "So…?"

        "Nani?"

        "Where do we go from here?"

        The man scratched his head, and looked around. "Well, we'll head this way."

~`~`~`~`~

        Night slowly appeared. A bus suddenly pulled up into the curve where a blue bus stop sign is. It made a complete stop and the glass doors slowly opened. Hopping excitedly down the small stairs, Hitomi hopped onto the sidewalk with a goofy grin on her face. The man casually walked behind her, one eyebrow arched with a slight frown on his expression. "Boy, you're excited to go home…"

        "I know. It's been a while since I've been here," she said, halting her exciting movement and turned to him. "I just can't wait to see my family."

        "Hehe, of course," he said, grinning. "I never met a girl who loves her family very much. Usually the girls I met hate their parents because they always said that they are such idiots."

        Hitomi simply smiled and walked along the quiet sidewalks of the neighborhood. Everything around her seems so pleasant, passing by each and every gated house. She could smell the aroma of food within a few houses they passed by, indicating that all children must have gone inside and must be having a pleasant dinner with their family. She wondered how it was to be a kid again, with no care for anything, but to run around and play innocently. Slowly, she looked at the young man beside her.

        She never really got the chance to look at his facial features closely because she was too busy from being frustrated over her day. The young man had a firm facial structure, yet, his eyes give out how young he truly is. Hitomi predicted somewhere around her age. His natural disheveled black hair bounced up and down, swaying harmoniously at times when the little gusts came in. From the way he dresses, he just hanged with his friends, wearing a white, hooded, sleeveless shirt, with blue baggy denim pants that hung below his waistband, with a brown belt strapping around his pants firmly. But under those garments, he was well built. His eyes were the ones that caught her the most. She never has seen such a great color. Reddish-brown. A good mixture for a handsome person as he. 

        Hitomi thought he was, pretty darn gorgeous. "_What…what am I thinking?!" _she thought to herself sharply, shaking her head mentally. She looked away from the young man and placed her eyes on the sidewalk, with a little hint of pink in her cheeks. "_I'm still with…Yukio…I can't prey on other men while he's gone. Besides, Yukio is much better looking than him." _Hitomi paused in her thoughts_. "But, why do I have a feeling that I am lying to myself?"_

        "OWW!!!"

        Hitomi suddenly looked up and looked to her right. Hitomi put her hand over her mouth, trying not to let her giggles burst out. 

        "What the hell?!" he yelled, rubbing his nose. "When did this pole came up?!"  
  


        She couldn't take it anymore, and laughed. It took her forever to stop, even when they continued walking, she couldn't help it then. To her, it was so funny that his reaction was priceless. That truly made her day.

        "Oh boy," Hitomi said, giggling now and then. "That was soo funny! I can't believe you didn't see that."

        "Well, at least you could have warned me," retorted the man, with a pout on his face.

        "I thought it was obvious since it was right in front of you."

        "WAH!"

        Again, Hitomi laughed. This time, instead of crashing into a cold pole, he tripped over a little fire hydrant. "Damn it! Not again!"

        "I thought it was obvious…"

        "Oh, will you shut up about that?!" he said, whipping the dust from his pants.

        Hitomi just giggled and continued to walk a few paces ahead of him. When she rounded the corner, Hitomi's laughter suddenly seized. 

        "Damn it, my mom is going to kill me for this," he said, catching up to Hitomi. "Hey, you suddenly stopped laughing. What's up?" He looked where she was going. Hitomi pointed to that area. The young man cocked his head, squinting his eyes to see what is in front of them.

        In his line of vision, he could see a gate, closing the area from the public. Within the area, a three-story building stood there, with all lights were turned off inside. Around the area, there is many playgrounds, with a slide, a jungle jim, swings, a sandbox, and six basketball courts. "Oh, you mean Gaia Elementary School?" he asked.

        "Gaia…Elementary School…" Hitomi repeated thoughtfully.

        "This school has been around for quite some time. There is also a Gaia Junior High School, a chain school of theirs, and Gaia High School too. People who live here go through those chains. It is the best school for learning all kinds of interesting cumulative. Gaia High School, most of all, is an excellent prestigious school. It was named one of the top 3 schools. But, it's hard to get to if you scored low on your test during the last year in your junior high school"

        Hitomi nodded and looked at the school. "I've been to this school before…" She could not remember the memories in here, because it was so long ago since she had been in this school. Basically, she hasn't gone to school for ages overall. She tried to remember those times again, yet they were all in the back of her mind. With her busy life, Hitomi didn't have time to review her past. She has to keep on moving forward.

        "Hey, you okay?" the man said, breaking Hitomi's wondering thoughts.

        "Ummm…yes…I am," Hitomi said, shaking her head. With a smile, she averted away from the school, to only let her eyes follow the rows of cherry blossoms on each side of the sidewalk. Although its true pink color didn't show within the night, Hitomi find it mysterious to see a dark color on the usual light color. Her thoughts soon hit something in her head. She began to scan through her interpretation and soon, a smile emerged from her face. "I remember this area now…"

        "Huh?" said the young man.

        "I remember I went through here all the time to go to school, with Oniichan helping me out. I used to love running through here every spring because the cherry blossom leaves are beautiful when they fall off from the tree that all I wanted to do was run around under them." Hitomi turned to the young man who helped her, with her hands behind her back, clasped together. She smiled at him, giggling slightly in the process. "I know were I can find my house now."

        The young man smiled and nodded his head. "I'm glad I helped you out."

        "Domo Arigatou," said Hitomi, bowing in the process. "I really, really, really appreciate your help."

        "No need for thanks," said the young man, scratching his head nervously.

        "Really, thank you so much."

        The man just smiled and bowed lightly. After that, they stood there, looking at each other, letting the quietness seep in between them. Hitomi couldn't explain it, but she feels disappointed that he is going to leave. Although she only met him by accident, Hitomi truly enjoyed his company. She wanted him to accompany her a little longer, but what can she do about it? From the looks of it, the man had family values, and he will go to his family, no matter what kind of situation he is in. Besides, he did mention that his older brother came home from college. She would feel the same way if Mamoru came home. 

This man was the complete opposite of her boyfriend, if Yukio is considered her boyfriend that is. 

The man too was thinking the same thing, yet he is quite paranoid mentally, thinking what will his family would say. Suddenly, their stares were soon erased by an annoying noise coming from the male's pocket. Irritably, the man grabbed his cell phone and pressed the button.

"Mushi, mushi," he said, trying to hide his annoyance. "Oh, Okaasan…"

Hitomi could actually hear the person who is calling. She could make out that she was quite worried. The man, at first, started talking in Japanese, then soon grew into another dialect. It was a surprise to Hitomi when the man suddenly changed from Japanese to another foreign language. "He must be linguistic," she confirmed, watching his expression turned from annoyance to happiness.

"Okay," he said, back to Japanese. "I'll see you then. Okay, okay. Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." The man hung up and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Well I gotta run. My mom and my dad are worried about me. Shit, and Oniichan is already there too." He bowed. "Gomen. But, I have to run."

Hitomi could feel the sudden disappointment coming from her stomach. She put her head down, trying to hide the discontent in her eyes. "I know, you have a family to go back to."

The man turned around, looking at Hitomi through the side. "It was nice meeting you. Ja ne…" He waved to her and started to walk in the opposite direction. It took Hitomi by surprise that it ended this way. Suddenly, Hitomi abruptly turned. "Matte!" she yelled. 

The man turned around and smiled at her. "Nani?"

Hitomi was quite nervous at first, shifting her feet on the sidewalk. "W-w-w-will…will I ever see you again?" This caught the man by surprise when she said those words. It also caught her by surprise too. Why is she saying such things like that? Well, of course, Hitomi had such a good time with him, even though he was only helping her find where her house is. When he said good-bye, it didn't feel proper to her…neither did it make her happy about it. It ended so quickly just like the wind that she almost didn't catch it. 

Recovering from the shock, the man smiled. "Who knows…? But, it may be sooner than you think," he answered. His cell phone rang again and he couldn't help but slap his head. "Damn it!! I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" The man raised his hand. "Well, it's been fun, ja ne!!" With that said, the man started running like a maniac and turned the corner.

Hitomi waved back to him until his form disappeared. She slowly let her hands go to her sides, staring at the blank sidewalk. Sooner than she thinks? What does he mean by those words? Hitomi wondered for a moment, trying to think a solution to that. This is a big world, and chances are, they won't be able to see each other again. Hitomi just shrugged. "We meet only to part," Hitomi said. "But...I really wish I can see him again." Suddenly, Hitomi snapped her fingers as another thought came to her. 

"Oh my, I forgot to ask him his name…" 

*````````*

        "A young man with reddish-brown eyes, black hair, a tan complexion…he sounds like a good gentlemen," said Ayame with a smile. "I'm just glad you made here safely."

        "A-a-a-a man helped you?!?!?!" retorted Hiro surprisingly. "What kind of guy is he?"

        "Otousan, you don't have to get worked up about it…he's really a nice-looking, sweet guy," said Hitomi, blushing a bit.

        "B-b-better looking than me?" Hiro said, looking closely at Hitomi.

        "If you put it that way, YES!" Hitomi sneered, trying not to laugh at her father's surprised expression.

        Hiro kneeled against the corner with his head down. "Aww…Hitomi-chan…why are you soo mean??"

        "Otousan…I was just kidding…" Hitomi said soothingly. She patted his back and tried to comfort him.

        Mamoru looked up at the ceiling with a wondrous expression on his face. "Reddish-brown eyes, and black hair, huh?"

        Hitomi went back to her seat and grabbed her milkshake once more. "Oh yeah, and you heard about Yukio right?"

        "Yukio? You mean your famous boyfriend?" asked Ayame with a threatening voice. "Why did you date that guy in the first place? That guy has no values!"

        "I WANNA TEAR THAT GUY INTO PIECES!!!" yelled Mamoru and his father. They look like they are ready to kill. "I HATE THAT GUY!!!!"

        "You don't have to be so blunt," said Hitomi, a sweatdrop forming in her head. "But, Yukio is at Hawaii right now."

        "GOOD! He should stay there!" said Hiro. "If he dare hurt my daughter again, he's got a next thing coming. I'm not a black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do and Fung Shui for nothing!"

        "Otousan…you don't have black belt…more like a beginners belt," Hitomi pointed it out. "Better yet, you've never taken any karate classes."

        "Well…ummm…WHO CARES?! I can beat the crap outta that guy!"

        "I'm not in top ten best Kendo for nothing either!" Mamoru added, raising his hand.

        "And I am not a house wife for nothing!" said Ayame, whipping out a pan out of nowhere. Chibi-chan barked and growled, ready to fight. 

        Hitomi looked at her family. They were pumped up over this little matter. Is she the only one without a fighting spirit? She simply sighed. "This family is so…"

        But she loved them anyways.

*````````````*

        After dinner, Hitomi helped out her mom in the kitchen, cleaning up everything they ate for dinner. In 30 minutes, Hitomi finished cleaning the kitchen and went up the familiar stairs to the second floor. "It has been a while since you've been to your own room," Mamoru said behind her. "I just can't believe you didn't stay at your big mansion back in Tokyo."

        Hitomi climbed the last step, and turned to her older brother with a smile. "That house…back in Tokyo…held some lonely memories…ever since I bought that house once I became famous. Although parties were held for the major celebrities during the past years, yet, regardless how it was, being with my family is priceless." She turned around, trying to hide the tears from those painful memories. "Besides, the only sound I hear is just the silence. No noises down in the kitchen, where someone is cooking a homemade meal, an empty room next to mine…with no sounds of video games or loud music, a living room where all friends would gather and talk about nonsense until later the next day, packed with sleeping friends inside their comfy sleeping bags…is practically empty…nothing more than the white plainness of the room, filled with expensive decorations that I worked hard on. But now…everything is different." Hitomi smiled at the last part and looked at her brother's face. That reminder of that empty house was instantly wiped away from Hitomi's mind. She's home, and that's all that matters. Her family is here with her. And she is no longer that lonesome girl living in a huge house all by herself.

        Mamoru stared at her green eyes for a moment, staring intently into her most inner emotions. With a lopsided smirk, he climbed the last steps and nudged the top of his sister's head. "Well, you're family is here, so that doesn't matter, ne?" he simply said and walked towards Hitomi's room.

        Hitomi was a bit annoyed at her brother's actions, considering that he should know that she doesn't like him ruffling her hair like that. But, she shook her head and smiled. She would let that pass, for now.

        Slowly, Mamoru opened the door to a certain room next to his, flicking the lights in the process. Hitomi peered behind him, curious of what's inside. Mamoru turned around and smiled. "Your room hasn't changed a bit," he said and went inside.

        Hitomi's smile widened when she took a glimpse of her room she left 4 years ago. Everything was still the same, except that most of her posters, childish items from her desk, and most of her clothes are gone. It was a simple room, with the walls painted a pale green that Hitomi can fill relaxed in. To her left, her full size bed was placed in the corners of the wall, with a simple Maghoney nightstand on the right side of the bed. Across the other side, stood her small flat screen TV, next to her desk that has all the items placed neatly into its proper position. On top of that very desk is her computer, speakers, her hard drive, under the desk, a web camera on top of her computer screen, a printer, and her disk holder. On another corner is her walk-in closet. Hitomi turned on the light and opened it, to reveal her clothes that are neatly organized.

        "Okaasan went shopping yesterday to buy you these clothes," Mamoru said, bouncing up and down playfully on Hitomi's bed.  
  


        "But…she doesn't have to…really…Dryden-san said he would deliver my clothes from my old house today," said Hitomi, a bit surprised that her mother would go through the trouble to buy her new clothes.

        "Well…apparently…Okaasan disapproves some of the clothes he brought in…they're a bit…showy."

        "Showy??"

        "Yeah, like the clothes you wear for your concerts."

        "Great," Hitomi sighed. "Dryden must have gone into the wrong closet." She shut her closet and put her messenger bag next to her desk.

        "Hey, at least you should be happy that Okaasan got the right size, with my help of course. I mean, come on, I went through the trouble to go with Okaasan to the mall. And apparently I was dragged out of the house, you know." He paused and glowered at Hitomi playfully. "I even took the courage to go to a girl's clothing store. Get it? GIRL'S CLOTHING STORE!?!?"

        "Gomen, Oniichan…"

        "You owe me for that, Hitomi-chan…BIG TIME," said Mamoru, a smirk forming in his mouth.

        "Of course, Oniichan, I cross my heart on that," Hitomi said as she sat next to Mamoru on her bed.

        The two siblings sat there in silence. Hitomi looked around her room, feeling the memories start to come into her mind again. She whiffed in the smell of her room, recognizing the tropical-like smell floating in the air. Suddenly, a thought jolted her mind. Quickly, Hitomi looked at the spot where her pillows were placed and I smile emerged from her face again. "Oh my god, my little stuff white tiger," Hitomi beamed, grabbing the soft stuff animal from its place. "Okaasan still kept it."

        "Hehe, I didn't know you were still into baby things. You're such a kid," Mamoru joked, giving a heartily chuckle.

        "Of course, I couldn't resist its cute little face," Hitomi said, snuggling her stuff animal more.

        Mamoru smiled and rubbed the top of his sister's head. "Welcome Home, Hitomi-chan," he simply said.

        "I'm glad to be home."

*````````````*

        The time is now 9:00 p.m. Hitomi sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She now wore her pj's. She was a bit tired from today's events and so, Hitomi decided to go to sleep early. Just when she was about to tie her hair up, her mother came in with a smile on her face. "Hitomi…there is something important I must tell you," she said.

        Hitomi looked up and turned to her mother. "What is it?" Hitomi asked, putting her brush down.

        "You will begin school in two days…"

        "What?!" Hitomi shouted as she stood on her feet with complete shock.

        "Yes, honey, you will start school in Gaia High School." 

        Did Hitomi hear right or is she disillusional? Hitomi is going back to school? Complete excitement filtered her heart. "Really, Okaasan?"

        "Hai! Aren't you excited?"

        "No doubt about it," Hitomi said with a smile.

        "Good. Be sure to get a lot of rest. We're going to the mall tomorrow with Mamoru," Ayame said. With a smile, she leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Oyasumi…"

        "Oyasumi," replied Hitomi as she crawled under her covers. She reached over to her lamp and turned off the light. With a satisfying smile, Hitomi slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

*````````````````*

        _Most teenagers may think that going back to school may be drag, but, to me, I was quite happy. It was like one of my dreams that I wanted to come true because I truly missed it. What lies ahead will come on unknown to me…_

_        …Yet…this is when my story truly begins…_

_        …the obstacles is about to begin…_

*````````````````*

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but you know how it is? I'm still in the beginning process. Soon, the tables will turn. I swear. And you all must be wondering when the other characters will appear. You will soon find out in a chapter or two. Anyways, I want thank **Snow Blossoms **for the idea suggestion. Thanks so much!! ^_^ I really, really, really, appreciate it! 

        Otherwise, thank you all for reading. Please review! Until then, see ya!  


End file.
